The Troubles of Rogue
by lou1se
Summary: Rogue arrives at the Institute with lots of secrets that she must conceal, with a hope to be excepted by the others. and hopefully one person inparticular. A love story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so please be gentle with the reviews :)_

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the X-men characters, unfortunately. _

_"There you are. We have had some difficultly trying to locate you. Are you hurt my dear?"_

Rogue peeped out from behind her folded arms. She thought she had hidden her self well. She had crouched down into a tight ball between a large green bin, over flowing with cardboard and rubbish and a mosey red brick wall. She had been there for some time waiting, she was not sure what for but she knew that if she left the sanctuary of her hiding place she would be in very real danger. Again.

She blinked away the tears from her eyes and looked up. Crouched by her side was a women Rogue could only describe as a goddess. She was looking at her with great concern "_hunny are you hurt_?" she asked again, smiling kindly. Rogue couldn't speak, the trauma from the past few hours had shocked her badly and she was shaking uncontrollably, but this women standing in front of her gave her reassurance that she was now safe and if she kept on focusing on her, the pain she was in would be pushed to the back of her mind. The goddess had sparkling blue eyes as clear as the sky on a mid summer's day, surrounded by thick black lashes. Her skin was flawless and dark, but the most attractive feature about this unique woman was her beautifully long, think white hair. It hung down her shoulders like a cape and shined in the darkness of the ally way. The women stood up and turned to speak to some one behind her. "Logan can you give me a hand, we need to get her to the professor" she moved to one side so a very muscular, unshaven man with jet black hair that was greased back could get through. He quickly smiled at Rogue before scooping her up in his arms. The pain she was in was unbearable and the sudden movement made her eyes slowly darken until she could see no more and then she passed out.

"_Hey storm. She's fainted_" Logan said looking down into the unconscious figure in his arms. "_What'd we do_?"

"_I think its better she has, at least she won't feel any more pain until we get her to the mansion. Look at her leg, and arm for that matter, poor love what have they done to her?"_ Storm said quietly, looking down into Rouge's tormented face.

She woke from her deep sleep with a start, quickly opening her tired eyes, all she could she above her was plain white ceiling tiles and florescent strip lights. Her back was sore from the hard bed she was lying on. With a great amount of difficulty she found she could just about manage to push her self up so she was resting on her elbows and could have a look around. It was obvious she was in some sort a medical room, may be an infirmary of some sort, all painted white with shiny surfaces which all looked immaculately clean. There were other beds down one edge of the room, all looked as hard as the one she was currently lay on but hers was in the centre of the room. Along the other wall was various amounts of equipment Rogue couldn't ever try and guess they were called or what they were used for, then in the corner was a raised work station with a desk full of papers and swivel chair. This was a sight Rogue had seen many times before and as her foggy head began to clear the icy panic suddenly set in. Rogue pushed away the light cover that was over her and swung her legs off the bed, she had a splitting head ache and thinking clearly was proving difficult. All she knew was that she needed to get away from here and try to escape again while she still had a small amount of strength left in her. She noticed the bandages around both of her legs and wondered who put then on, she must have been injured. But she couldn't just sit here waiting for the people to come back. She put her bare feet onto the cold metal floor of the infirmary and pushed her self off the bed. "Arghh!" she collapsed to the floor in agony. At that moment the heavy metal door slid open and a tall graceful women in a white doctors coat walked in. She stopped when she saw Rogue on the floor by the side of the bed.

"_How the…what are you doing, you shouldn't be up_" she was quickly running over to her and helping her back into the bed. "_You could have done your self more damage_" she was telling her off but in a kind caring way.

"_But…stay away…. from me_" Rogue shouted, struggling to get out her words, her throat was to dry and the panic had taken hold in her chest.

_"Let me get you some water_" the women said as she moved across the metal floor, her heels clicking as she walked over to the desk and poured a large glass of water from a clear jug sat on the side, while she was there she picked up a brown paper file that had been placed on top of the rest of paper. When she walked back over to Rogue she was reading the front paper frowning.

"_There you go_" she said holding out the glass for Rogue to take but she refused. " _please calm down, no ones going to hurt you_." she said quietly the glass still out stretched. "_please take it_" she said firmly. Rogue did but very reluctantly. "_It says when you came in that you had a large graze to your fore head, a deep cut on your left arm, that your right arm was broken and that you leg had been fractured and broken in three places._" she carefully looked her up and down, noting that there was no grazes, or cuts and she was holding the glass with her right arm. The women looked puzzled. "_I take it your legs still broken, seeing as you had difficulty standing?_" Rogue looked down at the glass of water in her hand, she was so thirsty but she couldn't take a chance on this water not being drugged, even if the women that had given it to her looked and seemed nice. She could feel the women's eyes on her, but she didn't look up. Rogue knew what she was thinking, '_how can some one heal so quickly'_ but she wasn't about to tell a stranger about her mutation, what if she was like every one else, what if she judged her , attacked her, experimented on her!.

"_Where am I_?" she asked warily

"_ your at the Xavier school for mutants, I'm jean grey and we're here to help you, not judge, attack or experiment on you, the only people here are mutants so you are with people who know how it feels_."

Rogue looked at her with shock, how did she know what she was thinking.

"_I'm telepathic, I can read your mind_" she smiled answering the question "_don't worry I don't dig up all your deep dark secrets, that's not fair and won't dream of doing any thing of the sort_." she said trying to reassure her, taking the fearful look off her face.

Rogue felt her self relax a tiny bit, but was still on her guard.

"_Our team recovered you from New York about three days ago, and you've been out cold since"_ she said smiling down at her.

Rogue looked up and met the gaze of the lady, her eyes where deep brown and have a kind glow in them, her chestnut hair was tied back out of her face, which it's self was very beautiful.

"_three days_" Rogue asked weakly

"_yep, you had us worried for a while_" she looked down at the untouched water in her hand "_please drink, don't worry it's perfectly fine_"

After thinking for a minute she came to the conclusion that this women was no threat, and she was ever so thirsty, so she drank the water greedily.

"_there, feel better_?" she asked

"_yes thank you_" she replied

They both looked at each other for a few seconds weighting each other up.

"_so how do you feel, you had some pretty terrible injury's_" she asked

"_fine, well sort of, my leg. It's still hurting me_" she said touching her painful leg.

"_right I'll have to take of the temporary bandages and replace then with a hard cast_" jean replied

"_no, it's ok_" Rogue began

" _well if it's broken then it may not heal straight and could cause you problems in the future"_ jean said kindly.

By now Rogue's leg was giving her a great deal of pain so she couldn't care if this jean watched her or not, she had to do some thing or she was going to pass out again.

"_really, it's ok. I can manage_" Rogue began rubbing her hands together very quickly until a beautiful white glow began in the centre of her palms, it started to get stronger and stronger, once it was powerful enough she placed her palms over her broken leg. Stood next to her jean could feel the heat escaping from underneath her hands, she watched in anticipation. Rogue was grimacing with the pain and tears sprang from her eyes. She squeezed them shut tight and bit her bottom lip the entire colour disappeared from her face, then the light went out and she slumped forward, Jean was just in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

She carefully placed her back down onto the bed.

"_You ok?_" Jean asked worried

"_Yeah just give me a minute and I'll be fine_" Rogue grinned, already the colour was returning to her lips and cheeks.

"_What did you do_?" Jean asked anxious to know what she just did.

"_One of my mutant abilities, to heal bone and tissue. That's why I have none of those injuries on that file_." she smiled weakly at jean "see all better"

"_wow that would explain why you where out cold for three days_" jean smiled.

"_yeah_" she replied

The doors to the infirmary opened and a man in a wheel chair entered. "_Nice to see you are awake Rogue, are you feeling_ better?" he asked

Rouge looked at him from the bed, he was a powerful man she sensed, he was broad of frame with no hair and grey eyes, she felt peaceful with him, but how did he know her name? "_Yes thank you_" she replied shyly, not knowing what else to say.

"_Good, good, then if you are feeling up too it could I have a word with you in my office?"_ he smiled

"_But professor she's has only just woken up, she shouldn't really leave the medical wing just yet_" jean said respectfully but firm.

"_Rogue do you feel up to it_?" he asked in a way that already suggests he knew the answer

"_office? Why? What am I doing here_? " she whispered frighten

"_I know that you are feeling unsure and wary, it is only expected with what you've been through but we are here to help you and you can trust me_" he said.

Rogue looked carefully at him, there was something about him that made her feel at ease, and that all he said could be trusted. "ok" she said sitting up.

"_are you sure your up to this_" jean asked

"_yeah_" she smiled at jean who was quite taken back by her beautiful and honest smile

"_Ok, if you are sure,. You know you're very much like wolverine_…"

"_Wh_o?" Rogue asked

"You'll meet him later, he has a similar mutation to you"

"I doubt it miss grey," Rogue said seriously

"Please call me jean" she said ignoring Rogue's tone

"Ok, jean. I'll see you later then" she said trying to sound a bit happier.

"Yes but promise me that if you feel tried go lie down" she called after her as she slowly walked out the infirmary behind the professor

"Will do, and thank you" she said over her shoulder as she left the medical room with the professor, quickly smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own these x men characters!

Rogue was sat in an enormous chair in front of the professor, in his spacious but beautifully decorated study. It was so different from the infirmary, down below was all metal, harsh white and metallic surfaces but up here it was, rich colour, soft carpets and beautiful wood.

"_You have probably go lots of questions for me_" he began

"_Well…yes Ah have_" Rogue began quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"_Well I'll tell you what I know and you can fill me in or ask any questions_" he said gently with a smile "_first of all my names Charles Xavier, I run this school for mutants who have no where to go or mutants who feel it would be better for them to be with their own kind. We teach them how to control their different powers, but we also teach them the useful things like Maths, English, Science" he stopped looking to see if Rouge understood, she nodded "my mutant ability is telepathy. I must admit with out sounding to egotistical, that I'm very powerful and have tuned my abilities with perfection. A few days ago I was down in the lab working my Hank, one of our team, when I picked up thoughts of a young women in trouble, which I'm sure you'll guess was yourself. I used a powerful machine called Cerebro to locate you, it's a devise we use to find new mutants. So I sent one of my teams to take the x jet and travel to New York to find you and bring you back_." he smiled at her, awaiting a response but none came. "_they brought you here for safety and because I feel that you could be a very useful member of our team_" he looked at Rogue carefully watching the expressions change in her face.

"_But why_?" she said suddenly. "_Why come and find me now if it was that simple. I've been living with these powers for years now and I've also been living in pain and danger for years too._" Rogue said quite angrily,

" _You must understand that I can only pick up thoughts from powerful mutants. Mutants that have to ability to transfer their thoughts over hundreds of miles."_

" _Well Ah can't do that, Ah'm not powerful enough_" she said, she was getting frustrated

"_Yes you can, your powers have been growing recently, have you not noticed? Most mutants get their powers in their teenage years like you did, but then after a while it stops developing and stays at one level, and they have no more increases of power. Where as you have been getting more and more powerful over the years. The incident the other day caused and energy spike and that's what enabled you to transfer your thought s to me. Do you understand_?" he asked carefully, he could tell she was angry and confused, and this was a lot to take on board.

" _Your saying that ma powers have grown and that Ah'm more powerful than when Ah first got them when Ah was 16" she said simply " that would explain why Ah managed to break out this time and not the rest_" she said more to herself. The professor heard the last bit and thought it would be better if he didn't push for information just yet, he knew she'd been prisoner but was not yet sure of why.

"_I would like you to stay with us here in the mansion, it is safe here and you'll learn more about your self and powers_" he said

"Ah_'m not sure, Ah'm too old to be a student, Ah'm 22, there's no way Ah'm going back into education_." she laughed that tension in her gone for the time being

"_I'm not asking you to join the classes, I just think it would be benefited for you to remain here with us for a while"_

Rogue thought about it, where else would she go, she had no family, no friends, at least here she's be safe.

"_Ok, Ah'll stay, but if I need to leave Ah will_." she said at last.

The professor could hear the defence in her voice "_Of course no one will try and stop you_" he then closed his eyes and bowed his head, for a second Rogue thought he might have nodded off. But then looked up and said " _I would like to do tests of your powers, we have a room down in the subbasement called the danger room. It allows us the generate different situations to test mutant abilities, gives us a reading of the amount of power you have but also what you can do . We always test our new mutants so we can set up a more beneficial training regime."_

"_yeah Ah can do that, ah think_" she replied apprehensively "_but there's something you should know first about ma power_" she said suddenly nervous.

The professor looked at her carefully, and waited patiently for her.

"_It's ma skin,…..Ah hurt people when they touch it, Ah don't want too but it just happens_" she couldn't look up at him, to ashamed.

"_I understand, hopefully we'll be able to help you_" he said sympathetically, seeing the torment in her face. He gave he a smile when she looked up to reassure her that they would help any way they could.

" _Well good, of course I'll not ask you to do I straight away many be a couple of days_" he said briskly trying to lighten the mood.

"_No Ah can do it tomorrow, Ah'm feeling fine now and hate resting_," she said

A second later and the door opened, in walked a women who Rogue recognised.

"_Rogue this is Storm, she came and rescued you form New York_"

"_Yes Ah remember, Ah never thanked you_." she said

"_It was no problem at all my dear_" she smiled at Rogue "_you wanted me professor_?"

"_Yes would you be able to show Rogue to the room she's staying in, and then later take her to get some things she may need for her stay"_

"_But Ah've no money every thing Ah own is in new York_" Rogue said slightly embarrassed.

"_It's ok, I'll pick up bill_" the professor said

"O_h no you can't , really, Ah wouldn't dream_…."

"_Rogue, Ah will not have you walking around my school dressed like that_" he was sternly, but with a hint of laughter.

Rogue glanced into the mirror hung on the wall. She had her hair scrapped back in a pony tail, no makeup and slight remains of dirt of some kind across one cheek. She was wearing a simple black hooded top and black jogging bottoms that hung off her hips, and no shoes. These where not her clothes, they most have dressed her when she came in. She must agree with the professor, she did look a bit rough.

"_Ok, but Ah'll pay you back_" she said

"_I know you will, I may have you taking some classes_" he simile mysteriously "_I'll see you probably this afternoon once you've settled_."

This after noon! What time was it? she looked around and found a clock on a shelf 7:30am, good job she wasn't tied.

"_Ok, lets show you too your room dear_" storm said "_bye professor_"

Rogue turned around before she left the office "_thank you_" she said "_thanks_" it was all she could say at the moment to sum up all the kindest she has been shown so far. The professor nodded his head in understanding and she left. Once she was out of sight of the proffessor she looked down the neck of her top. '_oh thank god_" she whispered in relief to herself, they had left on the long sleeved t-shirt she was wearing when they found her.

"_You ok_?" Storm asked

"_huh…oh yeah fine_" she smiled

Storm lead her through the mansion, it was still early so there was no one around. The house was massive they kept on passing room after room. All the walls were rich red with dark oak panelling, the floor was wooden but with a blood red carpet running down the middle, which was so soft to walk on it spoken expensive and luxury. They came out at a huge grand stair case, Rogue had to stop and stare in awe. "_wow, this place is huge_" she said quietly

"_Yes it is, we have nearly seventy rooms, in the dormitory wings, then we had the communal rooms, living room, kitchens, classes rooms, offices and many more than there's the grounds which include swimming pool, tennis courts and basket ball courts."_

"_Wow, and the professor owns all of this_" she said again in shock

"_Yes correct"_

_"wow"_

"_Well come along, your up stairs_" they climb the stairs and began along another corridor. "_your room is situated with the rest of the team. Students share, but we like our own privacy."_ she smiled

"_Team? I've heard the professor take about it, but I don't know what it is"_

"_The team or the x men as the students call us, are made up of the older more experienced mutants from the school, we help other mutants and go on missions like the one we had when you came to get you from new York, there is also the dangerous side of being in the x men team, but I'm sure the professor will tell you more about it later. Here we are_" they had followed the corridor down and came out in a small square hall around the walls where four brown oak doors in each corner. "_These three room belong to peter, known as colossus," she said pointing to the one on the right, " then there's a spare room's in the far corner, yours opposite and then there's betsy's here_" she walked over to the room she had pointed as Rogue's "_Betsy has lent you some clothes for the time being until I can take you shopping late on to day, I've no classes to day as it's Saturday_." she swung open the door and walked inside Rogue followed. "_I'll leave you too get comfortable. The showers just door the hall, and I'll come get you at about 12 o'clock. See you soon"_

"_Thanks Storm_" Rogue said

"_No problem_" then she left the room closing the door behind her.

Rogue looked around her new room. It was beautiful. The main feature of it was fabulous four post bed that was against the wall with the door. It was so large it came well out into the room , it had white cotton bedspread with so many cushions all indifferent shades of pink. The wall opposite the bad was a wardrobe and a dressing table with a huge mirror. The window caught her eye. It was a bay window with seating just under it, she went over to take a look outside, noting the thick cream carpet under foot. Outside was an expensive of garden with trees and flowers every where, the sun was shinning brightly even at this time in the morning. To the right see could just make out the swimming pool storm had told her about. She turned back to look into her room. "_wow, pinch me_" she said to herself, she hadn't had a room like this for years not since her parents, not since her mutation. She shivered, "_don't think about that now, you'll ruin it_" she told herself harshly. She noticed something on the bed. Se walked over. Lay on the smooth white covers lay a bundle of clothes with a note attached.

_There are some of my clothes I think we're the same size, just wear what you want you can give them me back after we've been shopping. I say we, but Storm doesn't know yet. Can't wait to meet you, see you soon,_

_Betsy xxx_

_p.s I love shopping_

Rogue read the note and decided she like Betsy already, she sounded like fun. Rogue looked at the clothes on the bed. She noticed another pile, groaning she picked up a t-shirt that she was wearing on the day the X men came to rescue her, it was all torn and burnt "great ruined" she said angry throwing it into the bin at the side of the dressing table. "that was my favourite" under her ruined jeans was her pride and joy. "oh… please, please don't be wrecked" she pleaded picking up a glorious pair of black knee length leather boots. She looked all over for any sign of damage but there wasn't any. "thank you," she said smiling hugging her boots to her chest. They were her favourite, Prada, and a bargain at that. All she needed now was shower. She left her room and went in search of the bathroom. She found it only outside her room she didn't notice there was five doors, it was just next the room which was Peters. Rogue opened the bathroom door locking as she closed it behind her, and undressed. After the shower she felt great, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Every thing at last was ok, she was happy, the happyest she'd been in years. Wrapping the towel around her body and one around her long hair she opened the door and stepped out, into a mountain of a man. She bounced straight back off him and onto the floor, just about holding onto her towel and dignity.

"_Oh, I'm very sorry,_" he said looking down at Rogue "_Are you ok_?" he asked his Russian accent standing out in his embarrassment.

"_Oh Ah'm fine, sorry Ah wasn't looking where Ah was going, are you ok_?" Rogue muttered picking herself up off the floor, deep red with embarrassment, for not only bumping into him, but falling over and wearing only a towel.

" _Ya, I am fine_" he smiled at her from well above. She could see he was muscular under his clothes and is height was amassing at least 6"5. He had a short back and side and a very square jaw.

"_my name ist piotr , But my friends call me peter"_ he said warmly holding out his hand.

Rogue didn't have any protection against her skin so she was unable to shake his hand, "_ Ah sorry but Ah can't touch ya, but it's nice to meet ya, I'm Rogue I've just came her a few days ago_." she smiled at him, knowing he was thinking why can't she touch. But he didn't seem phased at all.

"_da, I know, I heard about you, velcome to the mansion_" been beamed at her, "_vhere are you living_"

Rouge pointed to the door in the left corner. "_ach ve, vill been floor buddies ya_"

"_Yeh_" Rogue couldn't help but smile at him, he was intimadating to look at but once he spoke was welcoming and warm.

"_vell, I better let you get changed, I vill see you later Rogue_" he bowed his head in a gentlemanly way and went in his room. Quickly Rogue raced to through her bedroom door and locked it before anyone else would see her half naked.

She dried her hair in front of the mirror, peering at the reflection. The person in front of her was not the person that left New York barely alive. It had been four days since the xmen had rescued her and she had been unconscious for three of them, the dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep had disappeared , the grey look her skin had developed had been replaced by her, smooth flawless creamy, white colouring, with the hint of healthy red in her high cheek bones. Her lips where pale and cracked but where now full and red. The main difference was her eyes, they had lost there colour a while back, lost there sparkle and vitality. Now they where more beautiful than before, they where the colour of emeralds, sparkling as she smiled to herself showing of her healthy white teeth. But Rogue saw none of this, all she saw was a plain, self conscience teenager that had major issues. She carefully combed her chestnut hair, running her fingers through the white streaks at the front. Her hair always tookforever to get into some sort of order, as it was curly and waist length it took a while and lots of effort.

Now what was she going to wear? She thought to her self. Returning to the clothes on the bed she looked through them, noticing that Betsy seemed to have the same sort of style as herself. All of the clothes were lovely, so she picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a bottle green polo neck jumper a belt and a pair of black gloves to finish the outfit. Now for shoes, she reached down and picked up her babies and slipped them on, tucking her jeans inside. She looked into the mirror, the tight jean accented her slim but curvy figure, and the heels of her boots made her look tall, she was tall for a girl which she disliked, always towering over the others of her aged, but she loved her boots. She looked at herself closely, hating what she saw back in the mirror. She sighed, nothing she could do about it now. "right , come on" she told her self. She glanced at the clock it was quarter to ten. She had at least two hours to kill before she went shopping with Storm. So she set off to investigate the mansion.

Rogue made her way back down the halls and to the grand stair case and stood at the top and looked down onto the hive of activity below her. There where children everywhere, running from one place to the other, screaming with laughter, talking in murmured voices. As she descended the stair case, she noticed heads turn in her direction, people wondering who she was. The noise had quieten and people where whispering to each other, pointing at the unknown lady coming down the stairs. All of a sudden Rouge didn't feel to adventurous and would have given anything to go back unnoticed to her room.

"_Hey_" some one shouted "_It's Rogue isn't it_" as she reached the bottom step a boy came towards her. He was about the same age, with blond spikey hair and a cute face. "_Hi, I'm Bobby_" he smiled holding out his hand

Rogue took it gratefully thanking her stars someone was talking to her. "_Hey_," she said back with a small smile

"_Your new yeah_" he said "H_ey John, Kitty, Peter, come and meet Rogue_" he shouted over to a small group sat my the great fire to the left of the stair case, they walked over, she recognised Peter, from her fall and smiled at him in recognising.

"_Wow, like totally cool, we have a new addition to our group, yeah_" said the mousy brown hair girl who had introduced herself as kitty. Then there was john who was a little quieter and more reserved

"N_ice at meet ya_" he said with a Australian accent

"V_e meet again"_ Peter said nodding in Rogue's direction

"_You've already meet_," Kitty asked puzzled

"D_a, Rogue has a room on my floor_" he said

"_What you up too_?" bobby asked

"_Well Ah was just going to have a look around, A'm going out with storm later, but not till 12 so Ah thought Ah'd get a feel for place_" Rogue said, quietly, she wasn't the most confident around people and tended to be a bit shy.

"_Cool, we'd love to show you around but we've been called to the war room, professor wants us to do something for him_" said bobby. "_speaking of which we'd better go or, Cyclops will kill use if we've late. He likes to take his frustration out of the newbys."_

"_Your x men_?" she ask

"Y_eah, because we're like older than most the students and have the most knowledge and skill an stuff Xavier thought we'd like enrich the team_" kitty said

"W_hat about you? Your not a student because I can tell you're a few years older than us yeah? So youn joining the team_" said bobby.

"_Ah'm 22 and Ah'm not sure yet_," Rogue said, strangely wanting to be on the X men team.

"_Well we better go" s_aid john

"_Yeah ok, see you later_ "said bobby

"_bye_" said peter and kitty they all left her as the walked to toward the elevator.

Rogue saw an open door that lead out in to the gardens and surround land, so she made her way outside. It was a very bright lovely day, the birds were signing and the breeze was refreshing. She slowly walked around the edge of the mansion taking in all the flowers and trees and fresh air. She came to the long gravel driveway that lead up to the front of the house, and to the front doors. From a distance she saw the gates open and a motor cycle pull in, and roar up the drive way. At first she didn't think the person on it was going to stop, but it did just a few feet away. The rider got of and pulled off his helmet. It was a man. He was short, broad and muscular he had a faded jeans and a check shirt on over the top he wore a denim jacket that had seen hard weather. His black hair was long but comb away from his face and held in place with a lot of grease. Rogue recognised him from NewYork. He nodded in her direction as the front doors opened, and Storm walked out. "_There you are Rogue, I'm ready now if you are, finished my things earlier than I thought_." she then noticed the man "_Logan, they are waiting for you down in the war room_" she said impatiently

" _I know_" he said. Placing down the helmet in the back of his bike. He cast a quick smile in Rogue and ran up the stones steps taking two at a time.

"_That's Logan, or Wolverine. He seems a little rude but he's a pussy cat once you know him_" Smiled Storm affectionately.

"_Ah hope so. Strom what's the war room then_?" asked Rogue.

"_Where we start are mission, we get briefed by the Professor before we go as too what we are doing and what we are expecting. We normally go and help other mutants that are in distress. However we sometimes come into conflict with a group of another mutants so we are always well prepared_." she looked at Rogue, and cold tell she was full of questions. "_but the Professor will explain all of this. First we shop_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue returned from the shopping trip as high as a kite. She had got some really gorgeous clothes and at reasonable prices. At first she was quite uneasy about spending the professors money, but when Storm pulled out a credit card for the x men use, and bought some things for herself Rogue suddenly felt less guilty. They met Betsy in the malls central café, she had been there shopping with Angel, her fiancé, for wedding rings. Rouge and Storm were sat at one of the many table, drinking a latte when Betsy arrived.

"Is Warren not coming shopping with us?" asked Storm, standing up to greet her friend. Betsy hugged her and kissed both cheeks with affection.

"Oh no, there is no way I would inflict more shopping on him today. I think me dragging him around every jewellers in New York is enough punishment for today" Betsy said in an English accent.

"You must be Rogue? as I recognise the clothes" she said smiling down at her.

"Ah am, is nice to meet ya" Rouge replied standing up and greeting her, "an thanks for the clothes, you'll get em back as soon as Ah've got sum of ma own" Rouge said shyly.

Besty hugged her "No, you keep them, they look better on you, and I have never worn those jeans anyway, Warrens always telling me I have too many clothes, and you know I think he's right. For once" she giggled. " anyway, if you ladies are ready, shall we shop?"

It took them about five hours to get all the things that Rogue might need for her stay at the mansion, clothes, toiletries, make up and anything else girly. Rogue found she liked Storm and Betsy immensely, they were both around the same age and had the same tastes and likes, and they made her laugh so much. She could see her self being very good friends with them, something which she hadn't had in many years. They arrives back at the mansion at 5 o'clock, the sun was still warm and as inviting as it was that morning.

"Ok, I'm off to get the dinner ready, I think it's Kurt helping tonight so I will be doing most of the work and cleaning" laugh Storm "It's a shame I would love to just relax and look at what we all bought" Storm shrugged "oh well, I'll see you two at dinner" and she walked up the front steps and into the mansion.

"I don't want to go in yet" said Betsy "do you want to go sit on the lawn and we can see what we bought, I've forgotten already" she grinned grabbing on to Rogue's gloved hand a dragging her across the lawn full of students to a quite sun fill spot just across from the tennis court, where a couple of the students where playing a match. They dropped their heavy bags and sat themselves down on the cool grass stretching out their tried legs.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Betsy asked looking though one of Rogue's many shopping bags

"Yeah, Ah've not been shoppin for a while" she replied

"I know I've not been for weeks too"

Rogue meant she's not been in years, but she kept that to herself.

"So when you getting married then?" she asked eyeing one of Betsy's purchases a very skimpy black silk dress.

"In six months and 13 days. I can't wait. Have you met my husband to be?" she replied excitedly.

"No not yet, I've only met a few people, Peter, Kitty, Bobby, he was nice, John, Storm, Jean the Professor and you." she said listing off the people she's spoken to, "Oh and a guy this morning he was riding a motor bike, didn't really talk to him but he seemed nice" Rogue said.

"Motor bike? you'll find most the x men ride those bloody things, you'll have to be more precise."

"Well, he had a denim jacket, black hair"

"Wolverine!" she said "You'll like Logan, he's a bit rough and rude, but he'd killed for any of us"

"Yeah, that's it, Storm called him Logan, he seems like a bit of a loner"

"Yeah, he is. He has a very cloudy past, he doesn't really know what happened to him before he joined us here. But it had something to do with him being experimented on by the government, I don't know the details" said Besty solemly.

"Really" replied Rogue not looking up at Betsy as the look in Rogues eye would relieve her own troubled past. That's why I felt a conection, she thought to her self, similar past.

"Anyway" Besty said, interrupting Rogues thoughts "you've not told me your story"

"erm…" Rogue said, she knew people were going to ask her things, question, but she didn't think it was going to be so soon. Betsy looked up at her and could see this very a difficult subject for Rogue from the expression on her face.

"Well I'll tell you mine first. Where do I start…. cut a very long story short, this isn't my original body" she said with the purpose to shock. And it did.

"Really?!" Rogue was surprised

"Yeah I my subconscious was transferred into another persons body and theirs into mine, but they ended up dying taken my body with them so I had to stay in this one, she was a ninja so I can do all sorts of really cool ninja moves that I could never have done in my old body. Also I've got a little telepathic abilities but I'm still working on them." she smiled

"Bloody hell, so which body do you prefer?" Rogue asked very interested

No one had asked Betsy this before "erm…" she looked down and her slim curvy figure, she was tall and quite beautiful "Well I'm more athletic in this body, and I love my hair" she said running her fingers through the mast of purple hair "my old hair was boring blonde" she smiled "so I think this body, I'm lucky really I could have ended up in a minger" she joked. Both girl laughed hard. There was pause, Betsy was waiting patently for Rogue.

"Well, Ah have quite a few abilities", she said quietly. "Erm…., I don't really know how to describe it really." she paused to gather her thoughts "Ah can manipulate anything that's natural."

Betsy raised her eyebrows, wanting to know a bit more detail. "Well things like bone, and skin that enables me to heal wounds and things."

"What so you can heal people?" Betsy asked fascinated

"Not really, Ah can fix the damage, but if they're ill or have a disease then Ah can't. Ah can only repair the tissues, or bone."

"Wow, that's quite a useful ability" Betsy said.

"I have more" Rogue said simply "It's not just skin and bone, it's _anything_ natural, like erm…..earth, some metals, wood" she looked around the students surrounding them, and noticed that a small group of girls where drawing just under a tree. Rogue put out her hand and pencil flew from the girls hand into hers. "you see, because it's a wooden pencil I can control it"

"Cool" Betsy said impressed

" If I wanted, I could rip the tree out the ground and make it come to me just as easily" she smiled over at the girl who was now watching them "sorry" she shouted over sending the pencil back.

"But that tree's huge" Betsy said in awe. She'd seen many mutants with this sort of ability but she didn't think they would be able to pull out a stinking great big oak tree, with just their minds.

"Yeah I could go bigger" Rogue said trying not to sound arrogant.

"Well bloody hell, you've some power to do those things"

"That's not all" she said quietly

"More!"

"Yeah I can sort of manipulate the elements, earth, wind, water and air." she said very quickly

"What like?" Betsy asked, even more engrossed with her story. How does one person, who looks as innocent as Rogue have such a great mass of powers, and keep control of them?

Rogue closed her eyes, then all of a sudden a great gust of wind blew through the lawn whipping up Betsy's hair, then it stopped as soon as it began.

"I can also make it rain, create fire, move rocks, cause earthquakes, make hurricanes, part the seas." she giggled, but Betsy knew this girl was probably being very serious.

"You sound like you have a great deal of power. Some of the things that you can do are so much like other mutant powers, like making it rain, Storms mutant ability is controlling the weather, and healing yourself, that's Wolverine, although he can only heal himself, telekinetic, that's Jean, fire that's John. bloody hell" Betsy said shocked, but impressed

" Yeah but it comes at a cost" Rouge said sadly. "you see ma gloves" she said holding up her hands "Ah have to wear these because Ah can't touch people, ma skin is untouchable to other people. Ah end up absorbing their energy"

It suddenly made sense why Rogue had all these abilities, she'd got them off touching other mutants. The thought made Betsy uneasy. She was torn between sadness for her new friend who could never feel the touch of another and wariness of this persons past.

"So you have touched other mutant and kept their powers?" Betsy asked, it sounded harsh, which she didn't mean too be.

"No, Ah never met another mutant in ma whole life, till you guys" she said suddenly defensive. "Ah'm not sure how I got like this, but I'm hoping the professor can help me figure it all out" she said with a small smile of hope. "Ah'd be grateful if you didn't tell anyone yet, the professor wants to talk with me and test me on my power in a thing called the danger room"

"Oh, yeah no problems, the danger room is fun. You can fight and take out all your aggression" Betsy said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Cool, do you think we should go and put our things away before dinner" Rogue asked standing up.

"You know Rogue" Betsy said taking hold of her arm "everyone in here has a past, mine's pretty colourful, but the professor will help you I know it. You don't need to feel alone here, you can talk to me any time you want"

"Thanks" Rogue replied.

"Come on lets put our stuff away, then you can meet the rest of the x men team at dinner," she said happily.

That night Rogue laid in her bed thinking about the day, she was full from the beautiful dinner Storm had cooked, with the help of Kurt who she had met. She was a little shocked at his blue furry appearance at first but found him to be a perfect gentleman. She had also met, Betsy's fiancé Warren other wise known as Angel, she was amazed by his wings they where breath taking. She also met Beast, Wolverine, Jubilee and many, many more she was having difficulty remembering all the names. Oh and she also met Belledonna, she was very beautiful and cold see she would be popular with the x boys, although she didn't say much too her, but it was only the first night.

Rogue turned out the light by the side of her bed, she better get some sleep she thought to her self, the professor wanted to try her in the danger room tomorrow morning. bring it on, she thought just before she feel into a very deep sleep.

She woke as her alarm beeped nine o'clock, she had been in such a deep sleep it took her a while to gather her thoughts and remember where she was. Looking around the room she was relieved to find yesterday hadn't been a glorious dream and it was real. She smiled to her self with contentment, she was just about to go back to sleep when she realised that she had an appointment in the danger room with the professor. So she reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the showers.

When she got to the danger it was full of people, which surprised her as she had thought it would have just been her and the professor but standing there was Storm, Jean, Wolverine and Hank.

"Morning" she said timidly

"Morning Rogue" Xavier said

"Morning"

"Hello"

"Ok are you ready for this?" the professor asked, he was unsure if this was too soon after the trauma she'd been though to test her like this, many be it was a bit to stressful.

"I'm ready to go" she smiled despite her nervousness

"Ok, jean will you show Rogue down to the locker room and give her some thing to wear" he asked

"Yeah, no problem, come on Rogue" said Jean walking towards a set of stairs to the left. They led into a large room, all the decoration was similar to the basement and infirmary, all white, silver and metal, very futuristic Rogue thought to her self. Around the room where all lockers each had a code name on, most of which Rouge remembered "Wolverine" "Storm" "Beast" in side where personal belongings and a uniform. Some of the lockers where empty, she noticed looking at the one that had 'Cyclops' on the front.

"Are they still out?" she asked Jean

"Yeah, they were due back this morning but so far we're heard nothing" she sounded worried "They'll be fine, and will be back soon" she smiled, reassuring herself more than anything "Ok, here you go, put these on and meet us back upstairs" she smiled, handing Rogue a pile of clothes similar to the ones she had woken up in yesterday, a black top with long sleeves 'thank god' and bottoms.

Ten minutes later she was back upstairs raring to go.

"Right I'll explain what the danger room is" said Hank "it simulates different situations to test your abilities at the same time gives us a clear reading of the level of powers that you have. It's designed to test you but if can still be quite dangerous, so if you feel that you are in difficulty or have problems just tell us and we'll pull the plug, ok?"

"yeah, lets do this" said Rogue, excitedly

From the observation sation Xavier, Jean, Storm, Hank and Wolverine watched with great excitement and anticipation one of the most powerful displays of mutant ability they have ever witnessed. They generated different conditions to test her different powers, from city streets to woodland parks, they watched Rogue, generate winds a strong as hurricans, rip trees up from their roots the hurl them at the approaching enemies, cause rivers to swell and flood, fire to blaze like an infuno, and so much more. They were left speechless and could only stare, while Hank increased the amount of attacking enemies. But every time Rogue just kept knocking them back effortlessly.

"Professor we've on level 6 now, that pretty powerful stuff, I don't know how much more the danger room can take, we've never had more than a 7, and that was the Phoenix" Hank asked warily.

"Hold on for a bit longer, from her vital signs it looks like she eventully beginning to tire" said Jean looking at one of the many monitors.

They had been watching Rogue now for nearly two hours, she had made no signs of wanting to stop, or any signs or tiredness, so they kept going the more time she spent in the danger room the better results they'd get.

Inside the danger room Rogue was having great fun but it was hard work. She was able to us her powers and not have to worry about damaging anything because even though it seemed very real and she could touch things, feel things, smell everything she knew she was safe. Letting go of her powers made a great difference, she felt free, like a burden of keeping them in was finally off her shoulders and she could really see what see could do. She never had the chance to see just how powerful she was before, the restraints placed on her did not allow her to become too powerful, too keep her from disobeying, taking control or even living. The anger she felt for all that has been done too her over the past four years were finally spilling over allowing her to exspress herself.

After a while she was beginning to tire, her reflexes where down and she had started to take hits from the assaulting enemies. Her attacks were getting weaker and she felt like she should stop. After one more burst of flames from her hand into the face of a nasty looking thug she called up into the starry sky

"Hey, proffessor, I spent" no answer "hey proffessor" still nothing

Up in the observation room they we're having great difficulty trying to shut down the main computer.

"She wants to pull out professor" Storm said looking from the screen showing Rogue to Xavier.

"What's happening Hank?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I think the computer has overloaded, it's never taken such a beating before, the amount of power Rogue has given off, I think it may have short circuited it, I'll have to over write it but it may take a while" Hank said worried, beginning work straight away.

"How long?" asked Xavier

"About 30minutes at the most, I'll have to rewrite the programme"

"Will she last that long?" Jean asked panic in her voice

"I'm not sure" Xavier replied "Rogue can you hear me?"

From inside the danger room Rogue replied "yeah"

"You are going to have to hold on for a while, the computers malfunctioning and it's going to take us a while to get it corrected, so we've not going to be able to stop this simulation, do you understand?"

"yeah but I don't know how mush longer I can last Professor, their attacking too quickly now, Ah'm tired" she repiled wearily as she received a hit of one of her many opponents, knocking her back into the danger room wall.

"I go in a help her" said Wolverine

"You can't, the door will not open till the simulation has stopped" Xavier said

Back in the danger room, Rogue was fighting off more and more attackers, she was so tired, and was aching from head to toe, and was bleeding and burnt.

"Come on, you've survived worst than this" she said out loud to herself. So she kept on knocking them back again and again, finding within her self all the energy she could.

"Ha done it!" beast said delighted 27 minutes later "switch it down professor"

Xavier hit the stop button, Wolverine was already down the steps waiting at the danger room door, as soon as it opened he was in here just catching Rogue before she hit the ground. He carried her back up the stairs and placed her on a chair, Jean brought over a glass of cold water.

"You ok kid?" he asked concern in his face

Rogue drank the water quickly, "yeah Ah'm fine" she grinned

"your a tough one" Wolverine said rubbing her head affectionately

"What happened?" she asked tiredly she barley had the energy to lift her head.

"The computer has never experience thar amount of power before, so it overloaded and would not allow us to turn it off." Hank said

"I'm sorry Rogue, it was my fault I wanted to see how powerful you where, we should have stopped when you reached level 6"said Jean sadly

"Level 6? What's that?" Rogue asked confussed

"We have a scales of the amount of power a mutant holds, Wolverine here on a good day reaches a 6. I myself am a 8 when I'm the phoenix" said Jean. Rogue raised her eyebrow "I'll tell you later"

"So that means I'm a 6?" Rogue asked quite impressed that her power was equal to Wolverine

"No Rogue, the last reading we took was approaching 8"said the professor "I've never in all my years being involed with mutants even seem some one reach 8, never!" he said slighty concerned

"Really?" Rogue didn't know what else too say, she knew she was powerful but this was insane.

At that moument cyclops brust into the room

"Professor, Jean you've got to come quickly," he shouted before turning and running out again, Jean sprinted out the room closely behing him while Wolverine, Hank and the professor followed close behind, not knowing what to do Rogue followed too, she could feel her energy coming back too her so she could stand, only just though. They were in the infirmary, in front of them, in the beds around the room were, Bobby, nursing a cut to his head, Kitty lay unconscious with a very worried Colossus next to her holding her hand, John was no where to be seen, and in the center of the room lay someone Rogue had not seen before.

"What happened there?!" professor asked

"We were attacked by two groups, the Acolytes and the military, I think they both wanted Rogue Professor"

"We'll discusse it later Scott." Xavier said cutting him and gave him a warning look that made Rogue feel a little uneasy, she wanted to know more information but this was not the right time.

"Gambit help us against the Acolytes, I'm not sure why though, the last time we meet he was working with them" continued Scott.

"We'll try figure that out later, but first we need to help him, Jean?" said the professor.

"Well the other's are ok nothing that can't be fixed, it Gambit, he is in really bad shape, he took the brunt of the attack" Scott said

"From his vital signs it's showing that he's bleeding from the inside, he's taken a serous blow to the chest causing the lung to collapse." Jean said peering from one monitor to the other while looking for signs of life on Gambit himself, who had a grey tint to his skin and was bleeding onto the floor. "Professor, the he needs an operation , but I'm not a doctor, I can't stop the bleeding"

"No, but I can" came a small voice form behind them. They turned around to see Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since I last added a chapter, time just goes so quickly these days. So hopefully i'll start to update a bit more often.

hope you enjoy. oh and i'm sorry about the accents, i'm no good at them especially writing them. And I know Remy speaks french sometimes but I though it would be easier just to make him speak like Rouge.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Xmen.

* * *

"Ah can do it!" she repeated "you saw ma heal my leg" she pleaded, desperatley wanting to be given the chance to help.

"Rogue you've just done 2 and a half hours in the danger room, you could barley stand after, doing this would take all your energy it could be dangerous for you" the professor said gravely.

"Professors, he slipping!" shouted Jean

"Ah know, Ah know, but Ah have some energy and if ya don't let me he will die" Rogue moved towards the table on which Gambit lay.

Xavier looked at Rogue, she came to the mansion five days ago, he had only seen her as a frightened child, some one that needed to be cared for and looked after, but now, she was showing her self to be an extremely brave and confident women, she wasn't the child he had thought she was.

"Ok, what choice do we have?" he said fearfully, both for Rogue and Gambits safety.

Rogue began rubbing her palms together just like before, until a even brighter light came from them, the team watched in fascination. Rouge placed her hands over Gambit chest and closed her eyes. Straight away Rogue could feel her energy being drained from her, she felt weak and light headed, she had to concentrate, she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes tight shut. She could feel the tissue in Gambit's chest being repaired but it was still taking time, he must have been really bad, she thought to herself. After a short while, that felt to her like a lifetime, Rogue had to dig deep for the tinniest amount of energy to complete the job. Rogue opened her eyes and looked down at Gambit, removing her hands. He had had lost the grey hint to his skin, and there was no more blood dripping on to the floor. She looked over to the Professor and smiled weakly "See told you Ah…."her head span and her vision disappeared just before her legs gave away and she fell to the floor.

"Put her on that bed" Jean instructed to Scott, but Wolverine was already there, scopping her up like he did the first time they met. Jean connected her up to the vital sign monitor and read off the results. After a while she turned around, "It looks like she sliping into a coma" she said tears shimmered in her eyes. There as silence around the room, no one knew what to say. Until there was a cough from the bed in the middle.

"Gambit" Jean was over straight away checking his injuries "How you feeling?"

"Like Ah've been run over by a truck, what happened mon ammie" he asked weakly

"You are injured, Rouge managed to heal you before you, you know…." Cyclops said from the end of his bed

"Ok, Rogue?" he said before he fell unconscious.

"He'll be tired" Jean said "all this vitals are strong and stable"

"Ok, we'll leave them for the time being, I have a hunch that Rogue's body falls into a coma when she exerted her self too much, a way of repairing it's energy reserves." professor said after looking into Rogue's subconscious.

"What about Gambit" Scott asked warily, he was still unsure if Gambits actions where genuine.

"Leave him here, we'll talk with him as soon as he wakes" replied the professor.

After a few looks or apprehension they moved Gambit's bed against the wall next to Rogue. Kitty was now awake and didn't want to stay in the infirmary she wanted to be near Peter, so he carried her upstairs. "some one better tell Belle what 's happened" Jean said, " she should know what's happened to her boyfriend"

Rogue began to stir, she lay on the infirmary bed she could feel the hard mattress underneath her. She didn't want to open her eyes because her head was spinning. So she lay here for a while just feeling her energy return to her slowly. Then she felt a presence about her, like there was some one else in the room and was watching her. Rogue opened her eyes looking up into the ceiling, then turned her head to her left, meeting eyes that where red on black.

"bonsour" Gambit said

"Hi, what…time?" Rogue grimaced at a pain that shot through her head.

"It's probably about four in the morning, Ah've been awake a while" he said

"Right," Rogue replied slowly

"You saved my life, didn't you?" he asked simply.

"Erm….well, Ah suppose Ah did." Rogue said a little confused, her memory was very blurred

"Merci" he said, looking at her intensely.

"Your more than welcome" Rogue replied smiling so wide, it took Gambit's breath away.

He had been watching her sleep for a while, she had looked so peaceful, her steady breathing had been relaxing to watch. She looked so beautiful, her curly chestnut hair cascading over the bed, it was so long it nearly touched the floor, and it shinned like silk in the light of the infirmary. Her white streaks framing her lovely face. He thought her hair was her best feature, but he was wrong, now she was awake and looking at him, it was clearly her eyes, deep pools of green, as clear and as sparkling as emeralds, even more beautiful when she smiled. 'stop it'he scolded himself 'you love Belle, don't you?' he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and looked again at the girl across from him.

"Sorry, Ah don't know your name" Gambit asked

"Rogue" she replied

"Hi, Ah'm Remy" he smiled "are you tried?"

"No, not really" she replied honestly

"These beds are torture to ma back, and Ah'm in need of a smoke, fancy joining me outside mon chere?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah any thing to get out of here" she replied excitement suddenly fluttering in her stomach.

Remy and Rogue walked through the mansion as quietly as possible, making sure nobody would wake from any noise they made. Strolling out into the fresh night air was glorious, the breeze was cooling and revitalising compared to the infirmary. They walked down the front steps and along the path that lead to a small seating area under a cluster of trees near the walls that surrounded the mansion walls. They sat down and Remy pulled out a packet of cigarettes, he placed one in between his lips then offered one to Rouge, "No thanks', it's a dirty habit" she refused, but smiled shyly .

"True it is" he repiled, but carried on lighting it anyway.

Rouge lent her back against a tree trunk, and closed her eyes breathing in the fresh air, even though it was 4 o'clock in the morning but it was surprisingly warm. Remy watched her from the corner of his eye.

"So, you feelin better?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, not many here would do what you did for me, so thanks" Remy said still watching her

"no problem, but why wouldn't they?" she asked

"You not been here long have you?" Remy asked, taking another drag of his cigarette

"No, Ah got here about five days ago now, although it feels like longer". Rouge answered

"Well Ah am, was, part of a group called the Acoyltes. They where on a mission last night to steal a weapon from the US government. A powerful weapon that my leader would use on humans. Ah didn't want to be part of it but had to try and stop them, then Ah bumped into the xmen, who we're trying to do the same. So Ah helped them out and that is why Ah ended up in your infirmary" he didn't go into much more detail. "Ah wanted to join the X men, see if Ah could change. My girlfriend comes here so Ah thought Ah would see if the professor would let me stay"

Rouge felt nervous, she knew what the weapon was, but hopefully Remy didn't. She also felt a slight twinge of disappointment at the knowledge that this strange man had a girlfriend.

They both sat quietly, thinking different thoughts, until Remy had finished his smoke.

"How you do it?, you know fix me" he as quietly "from what Ah can remember Ah took quite a beating trying to get Kitty out of the way of the soldiers and in to the x-jet"

A sudden feeling srang up in Rogue's stomach, a feeling she couldn't put her finger on or give a name too, but the thought of this man risking his life to save some one else, was really quite attractive. A knight in shinning armour, Rogue grinned to her self at such a stupid thought. Quickly remembering he was waiting for an answer, "erm….Ah can manipulate natural materials, and was able to regrow your bones and tissues, which stopped the bleedin" she said as if it was nothing.

"Really, cool! Good luck you were there then or Ah'd probably be dead" he laughted

"Yeah probably" she smiled again

"You must had some power then" he said

"yeah Ah was in the danger room before you got back, and nearly 3 hours none stop, Ah broke the danger room computer, because it read my power levels at nearly 8, don't really know what that means" she said casually, because really to her it was nothing, it didn't change anything really, just gave her number rating.

"You did 3 hours in the danger room them came and helped me, shit chere no wonder you fell into a coma" Remy said, his eyes wide with admiration. He was also impressed by the level of her power, but the way she said it he took the point she didn't really want to talk about it.

"So what can you do then?" she asked curiously.

"I can charge objects with kenetic energy" he said reaching Into his pocket pulling out a pack of cards. He picked one out the deck and held it in front oh him, it glowed purple as he charged it, then threw it away before it exploded. "shit" he cursed, hoping that it didn't wake anyone. He looked at Rogue who was looking at the remains of the card on the ground. "really cool, if I do so my self " he said smuggly.

"May Ah ? Rogue asked gesturing toward the deck of cards he still held in his hands, he offered it to her, she drew out the queen of hearts, and began turning it around in her fingers, then all of a sudden it burst into flames. Still holding the flaming card she looked into Remy eyes and said "pretty cool, if Ah do say so myself" smiling sweetly she dropped the card and let it smolder on the floor at her feet.

"show off!"said Remy, pushing her gently on her shoulder, she stuck out her tongue cheekly.

"So what else can you do then, smart arse" Remy joked

"Erm… Ah don't know, Ah'm still learnin about ma powers" Rogue said sheepishly

"Really" Remy said shocked, most mutants learn every thing about their powers when the reach 14 or 15, usually by then their powers have reached the maxium and they spend the rest of there lives controlling them. But this girl, no women sat peacefully next to him was still learning. "how old are you?. If you don't mind me asking"

"22" she repiled "Ah know what your thinkin" she said flatly.

"Psychic as well hey?" Remy asked

"No, but your thinking 'how come Ah am still discovering my powers'? Right?" she said looking straight at him, daring him to say he wasn't thinking just that.

"um.. Well yeah" Remy replied.

Rogue looked down into her lap and started to play with her fingers. Remy watched her wondering at the sudden change in her. She looked sombre, the life she had been showing had just disappeared as she went into herself. The gentle morning breeze blew her long hair across her face, Remy felt a sudden urge to carefully secure it back behind her ears, but he stopped him self, just. He could tell this is a touchy subject and didn't like the way the conversation was going, me wanted to have fun not upset her.

"You don't have to explain anything to me chere, Ah have lots of secrets too." he smiled at her warmly.

Rogue looked up into his red on black eyes and smiled so beautifully it took his breath away.

"thanks, it's just….Ah didn't.. don't....you know" she stammered

They sat under the tree for some while taking pleasure in talking to each other about all different kinds of things. Mostly the reasons why he wanted to join the x men.

"Ah hope this could be a home for me" he said, Rogue could hear the sadness in his voice "Ah used to live in new Orleans and that's the only home Ah ever knew"

"What made you come here then?" she asked inquisitively "if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, course not, to be honest with you ah always managed to get my self into trouble with the wrong sorts of people down there, Ah have a family but, they banished me for doing something Ah regret, Ah had no where to go, until the Acoyltes came to me and asked me to join them. So Ah packed up my cards and little items Ah had and moved up here" he finished with a smile to show her how happy he was here.

"So we're both new here then, Ah like it" she stated "from what Ah've seen in my very short stay it seems a nice place full of different types of people"

"yeah so it seems" he replied, looking at her intensely. "I bet it's nice though, being with other mutants who have similar problems to you, you know, with the whole thing about mutants at the moment it's nice to feel safe here." Remy said thoughtfully

"What thing about mutants?" she asked puzzled.

"Wow, where have you been the pasted few months?" he asked surprised, he paused for a reply but seeing that look of desperation on her face he carried on " they , as in non mutants, think we are dangerous because we can do things other can't, they feel we'll abuse our powers for personal gain. But that's rubbish. Everyone is different, sure you'll get the ones that want to caused trouble but there are those non mutants who like causing trouble too." he said angrily. "I don't know we'll have to see what happens. Humans can treat mutants badly sometimes"

Rogue turned away from Remy she did not want him to see the truth in her tearful eyes.

"Hey lets not talk about all this depressing stuff now." he said cheerfully trying to lighten the atmosphere which had just turned very dark, quickly.

Rogue looked down at her wrist watch. 6:12am.

"look at the time!" she said quite shocked it only felt like they had been sat talking for an hour when in fact it had been two. "we better get back to the mansion, they will be lookin for us" she said getting to her feet brushing down her pants.

"Yeah good idea, Belle will go insane if she sees Ah've gone" he smiled to him self, Rouge saw the slight look in his eyes of a man who is not completely happy with being told where he should be and when.

"yeah she'll be worried" Rogue said quietly, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment at the fact he was going to go back to Belle.

They began to slowly walk back to the front door of the mansion in silence. They reached the entrance and Remy held the door open for Rogue.

"Right Ah'd better go get cleaned up" said Rogue

"yeah, and Ah have a date with the Professor beg him to take me on, if you see Jean tell her I'm ok." he asked "mostly because of you" he smiled

"I've already told ya, your welcome" she smiled back at him. There was a small pause where they just looked and smiled at each other.

"ok, see ya later" she said, turning away towards the lift to dormitories.

"bye" he replied walking towards the steps that lead to the Professor office.

Rogue made her way up the seemingly endless corridors until her was at her bedroom door, turning the handle she walked inside. It was nice to have some where private she could retreat to and think things over, or just be on her own. She enjoyed company, and having lived so long with out it she valued every single moment she spent with another person, but she did like to be on her own occasionally. The space allowed her to contemplate and think things over. But the only thing she could think of at this moment was Remy. She has never met anyone so easy to talk to before. She normally hated those first few conversations you have with a new acquaintance, they where usual quite awkward and difficult, as you try and find things that you have in common or that the other person would find interesting. But with Remy it flowed easily, like he was an very old friend.

Grabbing her robe and towel Rogue made her way to the showers. She had done a very vigerous workout in the danger room and she had not yet washed off the stale smell of sweat. She grimaced in disgust at the thought, 'I hope Remy didn't smell me!' she thought to her self.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own xmen etc, ect....

again i'm sorry i'm not too good at accents, sometimes i'll try and do then others i'll forget. hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

* * *

Rogue found Jean in the sub basement infirmary a couple of hours later. She was bent over her cluttered desk working furiously on some report.

"Hey" she said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Rogue, there you are!" She shouted surprised, getting up and walking over too her she continued "God when I came down there to check on you this morning you had both disappeared". She quickly looked Rogue up and down "You ok?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine, ya know me" Rogue replied with a touch of laughter in her voice.

" I'm getting there but you still manage to surprise me with your abilities." Jean said more to her self then to Rouge.

They both smiled at each other.

"Remy says thanks by the way and so do Ah" Rogue added.

"Remy?…Gambit! Yeah…no problem, you're the one that saved his life though, you could be useful to have around" she chuckled.

"Ah do hope so, Ah don't want to be a charity case round here, Ah want to earn ma keep" Rogue stated proudly.

"I know, and you will" Jean replied "We can always use an extra pair of hands around here, things get a bit hectic with all the kids, and all their different abilities. I'm sure we can use you"

"Good, and Ah will be glad of it" Rouge smiled happily

"In fact I think the Professor may already have things lined up for you, he was down here before checking up on you and Gambit, he wanted to see you, once you were awake and able. So… your awake"

"Ah'll go and see him then, catch up with ya later" she said turning around and walking out the infirmary

"Bye" Jean called back, getting back to her report that was on her desk.

Rogue made her way up to the ground floor, down the corridor towards the left wing. The door to the professor office was made from dark polished wood and looked very beautiful and old. She slowly walked up to it and raised her arm, but before she knocked she heard the muffled voiced which sounded like "come in" so she did. Popping her head around the door she said

"Hi, Jean said you wanted to see…" she stopped.

The professor was sat at a very large very well organised office desk. It was the same colour wood as the door and pretty much all the wood in the room. It had a lovely rich blood red leather top, which was covered mostly in paperwork and books. The room was full of natural light as there was floor to ceiling windows along the left hand wall. Rouge thought it looked a bit like a library because of the amount of books inside.

Sat in front of the professors desk was Gambit, who turned around as she entered and smiled at Rouge.

"Sorry professor Ah didn't realised you where with someone, Ah'll come back later." she said as she slowly began to back out of the room.

"You are perfectly ok Rouge, Mr Le Beau and I have just finished" said the professor, gambit nodding in agreement. Speaking to gambit the professor said

"I think you will settle in here very well Remy, and if you don't mind could you pop down stairs and see Hank Macoy regarding a session in the danger room, just so we can assess your power level."

"yeah, no problem" gambit said getting up from his chair. "Ah'll go down now"

He reached the door where Rouge was standing, "Chere" he murmured under his voice as he passed.

Rouge lingered in the doorway unsure as to either go in or wait to be invited.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about what Hank recorded in the Danger room yesterday, please come in, sit down" he said indicating to the empty chair in front of his desk. Rogue sat, not saying anything.

"Well there's good news, it appears that your mutant powers have finally levelled out. He doesn't seem to think they will develop many more. So we can safety say that you'll stay at a level 8. Of course that does not mean you can not improve on controlling them and developing them in that sense, which is what I always encourage here." he paused "once we have fixed the danger room that is"

Rouge felt a pang of guilt "aww Ah didn't do to much damaged did Ah"

"No, of course not. I'll give Hank a good excuse to do some modifications he been on at me to do for a while" he chuckled. "No we want you back in as soon as you feel up to it"

"Yes, Ah'd like that too" Rogue agreed

"Ok secondly I asked Hank about your mutation regarding your skin, he feels that too can be controlled, with lots of practise. But it may take time and a lot of work" He said carefully, so she understood.

A mixture of relief, joy, and giddiness ran through her all at once, causing her face to light up with an amazing smile. For so long she'd been a prisoner in her own skin, never knowing another persons touch. Not knowing what it felt like to have a hug, or a kiss. The thought of experiencing these things made her dizzy with excitement.

"Do you really think it's possible?" she asked carefully, trying her hardest to sound composed

"Yes I do and I will help you. If we start with private sessions in here with me three times a week until you can begin you feel more positive about being able to control it. Then we can move on to trying you with all sorts of different techniques"

"Oh thank you, thank you" she said jumping out her seat and running around to the professor, giving him a big hug, but being careful not to touch his face with hers. "I'll work so hard I promise" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know" he replied laughing at her show of delight.

Rogue had made her way to the door of his office egger to be gone so she could tell her new friends of her good news.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll start" the professor said as she approached the door

"Thank you," she smiled back, and then left. Xavier could hear and feel her giggling all the way down the corridor.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Rouge. She was getting use to the school, the different people living there, she was trying to make friends with everyone but at the same time trying to learn more about her own powers. She had been to see the Professor quite a few times to work with him, and learn how she could manage to control her absorption. All they were doing at the moment was learning relaxation techniques, slowing down her heart rate and picturing her powers and energy inside her. Rouge thought it was all a bit hippy, free love, for her but she was willing to trying anything. When she wasn't with the professor she was with either Hank or Logan. Out of all the things she did in the mansion it was the time she spent with Hank that she disliked the most. Not because he was mean or horrid, but just because he like to test her using science. It always brought back memories Rouge was always trying to suppress and forget. But she always shown willing and never complained too much, as he was only trying to help her.

Rouge found she enjoyed combat training with Logan the most. He was a tough teacher and wanted her to give 100% every session, and she did because she got immediate rewards from every lesson. He had taught her all sorts of moves, attacking and defensive and she found she could do them easily too, often hurting Logan by accident, but like her, he healed quickly. So they both enjoyed kicking the shit out of each other from time to time, and today was one of them.

As the gym was being used by Cyclops and some students Logan had suggested they practise outside on the front lawn, and as it was a lovely sunny day Rouge agreed. She had on her black sweat pants and long sleeved top with her black gloves, her long hair tied back out of her face.

"Right kid, today we're going to try taking those gloves of yours off" Logan began

Rouge faced paled, and she crossed her arm defensively. "What, are ya kiddin me?" she said shocked at this stupid idea "There is no way, Ah'll hurt ya Logan"

"Kid you've hurt me before, I can hand it trust me, come on take them off" he looked at her sternly, he was not going to argue.

"No Logan, Ah ain't doin' it!"

"Rouge I need to see for my self your powers. You can't hurt me remember. I've seen your other abilities I need to see this one"

She looked at him apprehensively, she trusted him with her life but was she ready to hurt him, like every one else she's ever touched? But he was right, if he was going to train her, he needed to know what she was capable of. Slowly she took off her gloves and placed then gently on the floor by her feet.

"Ok, but don't blame me if Ah end up knocking you out!" she said warmly.

"It wont happen kid" he smiled, proud of her.

Logan extended her metal claws from his fists and ran at Rouge, she dodged him easily by diving out of his way and rolling across the grass and to her feet. He was back again slashing the air with his claws, but missing her every time

From across the lawn Gambit was watching their sparring intently while leaning against his motor cycle which he was in the middle of working on. He was impressed by her fluid movement and acrobatic moves. She hadn't hit back yet but he had seen her take off the gloves she forever wore around the mansion, and he was egger to see what she could do.

Front his office window the professor and Hank where also watching the exchange, they too we're interested.

"Very brave of Logan to put him self up to this" said Hank "we don't yet know what her touch can do"

" I know, but he offered, I think he has taken a liking to Rouge, they are more similar than they know" the professor said mysteriously.

Back outside Logan was getting impatient "Kid will you just bloody hit me already" he growled "or you scared?"

"No course Ah'm not!" she called back

"Well I think you are. Hit me come on, Hit me you little…" he stopped mid sentence as Rouge's naked fist hit him square in the jaw. It was only a light punch but it felt like he had been smacked by a steel bar. His head spun and he suddenly felt very tried and weak. He staggered a little trying to regain his balance, and vision. "Jesus kid" he said shaking his head trying to clear it. "can see why you don't touch people if that's what you do too them" he looked over at Rouge who was also very pale. She looked lost in some thoughts. "Kid?" he shouted which pulled her back to reality. "you ok?"

"yeah, yeah" she tried to sound cool, but in reality she was seeing all of Logan's memories flash through her mind. Some where terrible and full of sadness. She now knew why she found a connection between Logan, he had been part of an experiment.

"So, is that it? Your touch make someone feel like they've had a run in with a freight train?" he grinned rubbing his head.

Pushing Logan's memories to the back of her mind she concentrated on the present. "not really" she said more confidently. Logan watched as three long metal claws, just like his own, extended out of each of Rouge's fists.

Gambit was impressed, this girl was a power house, her abilities seemed limitless. So he carried on watching them fight, claw on claw, and in the end, Logan was the one that came out the worst.

* * *

From the very start of her stay here at the mansion Rouge had form a strong bond with Betsy, she really enjoyed her company and the two were getting on famously. Rogue could really see her self becoming very close to her.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Betsy had asked Rogue to accompany her to the bridal shop in town to have another fitting for her wedding dress, Rogue was so flattered she had asked her and was delighted to say yes. However Betsy had come down with some thing the night before and had to delay their trip until later that week.

Rogue was up earlier, she had always found it difficult to sleep for long periods of time, going to bed late and then getting up early. So instead of hanging around her bed room she decided to go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast. She quickly had a shower and changed into her dark jeans, bottle green polo neck and her vital long black gloves.

At 6:02 on a Saturday she doubted anyone would be up and about. She made her way down the stair case and into the entrance hall. To get to the kitchens you had to pass through the living room, it is where every one in the mansion did their socialising, watched TV and just generally just hung out. As she approached the closed double doors she could hear raised voices just inside, which stopped her just as she was about to pull them open. Rouge hesitated, unsure of what to do next. She couldn't just open the door and walk through, interrupting the arguing people inside. And she wasn't going to stand here listening at the door, even though it was very tempting, because she hated nosey people. As she was about to turn away when she clearly heard Gambit's voice. She had not seen him since the morning they had talked outside under the oak tree. She wanted to leave but for some reason her feet would not move.

"Why are you being such an arse" said a cold women voice Rogue recognised.

"Belle, I'm not, I'm just sick and tried of you telling me what to do, where to go, when to eat, when to sleep, where!" shouted Remy.

"I do not" she spat back

"I'm just tried of it all" he said wearily running a hand across his unshaven face.

"Tried of what?" she said icily "tried of us?"

"No… well, yeah some times" he said very slowly trying to choose his words carefully.

"Well you know what, I'm sick of you, if you think your going to dump me then your wrong, I'm finishing it this time" she shouted at bit louder "you're a dog Remy and I hate you"

"Belle, please, I moved all the way up here to be with you" Remy pleaded, beginning to regret what he had just said. He didn't mean to start this argument.

"No you didn't," she snapped "you came here because your precious father kicked you out, and you had no where else to go"

"Not true, you wanted me here, you begged me to come to keep you company" Remy said angrily " Ah could be anywhere now, but no I here with you"

" Anywhere? Well why go to hell then" she shouted matching towards the door.

"Save me a seat" he replied spitefully

Rogue heard heels marching towards the door, stop suddenly, then march right back across the soft carpet and then an all mighty slap.

"You deserved that you spineless pig" snarled Belle. "we're finished for good. I'm getting out this pit and going home"

"Bella…" Remy called after her but she didn't stop.

She was walking back toward the very door Rogue was listening against, coming closer. Rouge didn't have time to get out the way, she looked desperately for somewhere to hide but there was no where. The doors flew open with force. She managed to hide behind them, pressed against the wall, the door missing her nose by inches, she couldn't see Bella as she marched out, her blonde head held loftily in the air. As quickly and as quietly as she could she slipped inside before she was seen. Once inside the living room she relaxed. Remy had disappeared so she made her way through to the kitchen.

Rogue made her self a strong coffee, listening out for any slight sound but there was none. She walked across the cold kitchen floor and opened the door that lead onto the patio outside. It was still dark out, the sun had not yet risen but it was warm, with promise of a lovely sunny day. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs and stretched her long legs out in front of her resting them on the low wall that surrounded the patio. She breathed in the fresh morning air, closing her eyes to listening to the early morning birds. 'I'll never take this for granted again' she murmured to herself.

"Hey, can I join ya?" came a voice from behind her. A voice she recognised as Remy's

"Yeah sure" she replied without turning around or opening her eyes.

Rouge heard the wooden chair legs scrapping along the stone flags next too her, and looked across to her left. Gambit was sat down, arms crossed, head back and his legs too, out stretched on the wall.

"Nice mornin" he said quietly

"Yeah, it's lovely" she said dreamily, she looked across at his sad face " Are you ok?" she asked

"You heard?" he said

"Yeah, but Ah wasn't eves dropping" she said defensively

"It's ok, it would be hard not to hear, we don't argue quietly" he as sadly

Rouge didn't know what to say so she just sipped her coffee.

"It's difficult being here with her" he stated

"yeah?" she said looking at him

"ummm" he smiled at her.

" You can talk to me, you know... if you like?" she replied absentmindedly watching his smile.

"Ya know, she didn't even want to come here, it was her dad that made her." Remy spat " she's always been a bit wild and when her mutation started to show he thought it would be best to send her some where like this, where she could be shown how to use her abilities for better. Fat lot of use that's been" Remy stopped when he realised he was ranting "I'm sorry Remy's moaning" he looked embarrassed.

"Ummmm" Rogue didn't know what else to say. After a while they just sat comfortable in each other company.

"Do you want to do something?" he said suddenly "That's if you've not got anything to do?"

Rouge was taken aback, but recovered quickly

"Sure what ya got in mind?

"Ah don't know but do you fancy getting out of here?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Where too?" she asked warily

"It'll be a surprise" he said jumping up then grabbing hold of her gloved hands and pulling her to her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own the x men.

* * *

He lead the way, across the perfect lawn, down the gravel path way and around the side of the mansion to were the garage was. Rouge was overly aware that Remy was still holding her hand and felt very nervous but excited at the same time, this man stirred up feeling she had never thought she could feel. He lead her through a side door into the garage and flicked on the lights and they sprang to life over head, lighting up the space which was crammed with all sorts of bikes, cars, jeeps, and other forms of transport. He reached up onto the shelves and pulled down a black helmelt which he passed to Rouge with a quick grim, then lead her to a beautiful red and black motor cycle, she didn't really take an interest in bikes but she thought this one unusually beautiful and found herself running a hand up the smooth finish of the bike.

"Nice isn't she?" Remy said watching Rouge carefully

"Yeah, for a bike" Rouge laughed

"ah, you'll hurt her feelings chere" Remy joked.

"What are we doing?" She asked looking from the bike to the helmet in her hand.

"We're going for a ride" Remy replied his eyes ablaze with joy

"Nar, we can't" she said shocked "Ah can't Ah'll freeze" she said looking down to what she had on, jeans and a thin polo neck jumper, they were hardly clothes to be woren on the back of a bike.

"Arh yes, erm……." Remy looked around him. "Betsy rides, I wonder if she's left her gear in here" Remy said heading back to the rear of the garage to where a group of lockers where kept.

He returned a little while later with some black leather pants and jacket.

"I can't wear them" Rouge said horrified. They looked very small "they wont fit me"

"Nonsense!, you two are the same size" he said handing them to her, then proceding to put on his own leather jacket which was hung on the back of his bike. Rouge looked at him, too the bike, then back to the leathers in her hand, she really wanted to go for a ride with him, and if she refused she might not get the chance again. But could she really wear these clothes, they were hardly decent, then again they were Betsy's, always the show off.

"Fine, wait here" she said, looking around to find some where to pull on the pants, she spotted a large jeep, 'that'll do' she thought as she headed around the other side so preying eyes couldn't see. She slid off her jeans and held out the leather pants 'shit these are going to be tight' she thought to her self. Pulling them up she was laughting out loud, jumping up and down on the spot trying to pull them up over her thighs, nearly falling over every time. Remy could hear her laughter

"Are you ok?" he smiled trying to move into a different position to get a better look, but them stopped himself, just.

"Yeah" said a small voice said from behind the jeep

The pants fastened around her waist perfectly. Rouge bent down to see if they would rip as they felt so tight, but they didn't, thank god! Next she slipped the jacket over her top and fasten it half way up. That too was slightly tighter than she would have liked, but they would have to do.

"Are you ready yet?" Remy laughed, but stopped suddenly when Rouge, reappeared from around the side of the jeep. His eyes ran up the length of her body from her bare feet to the top of her head. Wow, she looked gorgeous, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hey !" Rouge said outraged by his cheek.

"Sorry, but it suits you" he smiled wickly

"Come on then" she said walking over to him carefully as she had no shoes on. Remy jumped up onto the bike "you'll have to get behind me"

"Ah'll try" she said "these pants a tight Ah'll be surprised if Ah can get ma leg over"

"I know, I can see that" he smiled looking over his shoulder at her

"Oi" she said before jumping effortlessly onto the back of the bike, once she was on she quickly smiled at Remy, before putting on her black helmet. Remy did the same, then started up the engine.

Rouge didn't know where to put her hands she had never been on a bike before and was very nervous. Remy turned around and said something too her but she couldn't under stand the muffed voice so she just shrugged her shoulders. He faced forward again then he put his arms around his back and grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them around his waist. She wanted to pull away but couldn't because he set off. They left the garage with such speed, if she had moved she would have falled of the back. She clung on for dear life as they speed throught the mansion gates into the forest surrounding it.

Speeding along the narrow roads and up further into the hills was like flying, Rouge had never been on a bike before and the excitement of it all was intoxicating. She could feel the muscles in Gambit's back move as her body was pressed tight against it, which if she was truthful was more exciting than the bike ride

Remy was driving like the wind faster then he'd normally go. He need to try and express some of the strange unknown feeling he was beginning to feel. Mostly about the mysterious creature that was presently holding him so tightly he could almost feel her warm skin through both of there leathers. He knew he shouldn't feel or think like this, he hardly knew her, but she seemed so interesting and mysterious, and there was Bella. The history between him and Bella was so complicated, they were so alike but clashed too often. They'd always fight but then make up a couple of days later, but this time it was different, Remy was unsure if he wanted to get back with Bella this time.

They pulled up after what seemed like hours of driving, Gambit had drove up one of the mountains, the rugged terrain made it a very bumply ride but the view from the top was breath taking. They arrived just in time to watch the sun rise in a beautiful clear sky, the magicfanct colour of the sun promising it would be a glorious day. Gambit stopped the bike and kicked up the rest. Rouge swung her leg over the bikes seat and jumped off. She pulled off her helmet as it was a bit claustrophobic inside, she took a long breath. The morning air was so refreshing, after her time in confinement she knew that she would never take this for grated. Gambit took off his helmet and watched Rouge avidly. The morning sun shine on her auburn curly hair was making it all sorts of fasinating colours. She turned to him and smiled with such joy, it was so nice to see some one this happy from such a little thing.

"It's so beautiful up here" Rouge said looking around her at the dark green firm trees that lined the out side of the narrow road, towering over them.

"Yeah found it the other day, come here to get away from the mansion, the x men Bell…"he stopped him self mid sentence and instead jumped up off the bike. "it's nice" he said not looking at her. He walked past and climbed on to a large flat rock and crossed his arms around his legs with his face to the rising sun. Rouge could feel the sudden tension his slip up has caused so she walked over to the rock and sat down beside him, just sitting peacefully together watching the horizon and feeling the sun warm there faces. She found her self quite comfortable with him, like she'd know him for ages, not just a few days. They didn't speak for a while just watched the sun rise in the morning sky above the city down below them. It seemed odd to Rouge, when she was at the mansion it felt like it was miles away from all people who were not like her or gambit or any other mutant at the school, but just coming up here she could see that it was actually quite close to normal human life. She felt safe at the mansion, something she had never felt before in any place not since she was a little girl anyway. Even though it was only eight in the morning Rouge could feel the heat from the sun warming her face, and body, these biker leathers where hot and sticky to wear. She unzipped the jacket and place it behind her head as she lay down on the rock, closing her eyes, taking in all the sounds around her, from the birds in the trees to the rustle of the leaves, to gambit breathing peacefully at her side. It was a calming soothing rhythm and before she knew it she had fallen to sleep.

Gambit watched the gentle movment of Rouges chest, she had fallen asleep a little while ago and looked so peaceful and content but most of all beaufitful. 'stop it' gambit told himself harshly, turning his head violently away. 'why had he brought her up here?', he brought no one up here, it was his sanctuary he'd never brought Bella up here with him. Why had he brought Rouge? Surely he was not falling for her, he'd only known her five minutes, Bella on the other hand he'd known for years they had been through so much together. She was his soul mate. Sure they argued like mad over silly little things but they always made up. But this last fight was big and before there was never someone like Rouge to confuse him. He'll be back with Bella begging her to take him back if Rouge had not shown up. He turned back to look at her. There was something about this women that Gambit found interesting and wonderful. She was sweetness it's self but he could also sense a great amount of fire in her if she was provoked or attacked. Then she was beautiful. Bella was too, but Rouge had striking features that would shame the most vain of women, her auburn hair fanned out around her head like a cape, it was so thick and silky he longed to feel his fingers run through it. Then there was her skin, so pale like nearly fallen snow and not a blemish, her lips were red as roses and as full. But it was her eyes that drowned him every time he looked into them. When she had looked at him in the infirmary they had caught his heart there and then. The emerald green that sparkled like the surface of the pool at the green house at the mansion. He smiled then yawned, he lay back with his arm under his head, looking up at the blue sky above then, his eye lids heavy.

Rouge slowly came around from a deep refreshing sleep and found her self sgainst some thing warm and comforting, trying to look up she could feel something drapped around her shoulders. She could smell leather and some male fragrance. It took her awhile to realise that it was gambit. She felt awfully embrassed but noticed he was still asleep. Giggling like some school girl she tried to wriggle away to save the akward situation if he was to wake up, but he was strong and the hold he had around her was unbreakable. Rouge, even though she was in a very embarrassing situation she stilll found the second to enjoy her self, he smelt so nice and manly and was warm and comforting, she could stay here all day. Then suddenly he stirred, it took him a while to reliase where he was and who he was with but once it had dawned on him he sprang apart pushing Rouge away.

"Oh my good I'm so sorry" he said a little red, he ran his fingers throught his arburn hair "shit, sorry I forgot where I was I thought you was Bella"

That last comment hurt Rouge a little, even thought she could not seem to find a reason why it might have. She got up and dusted herself down, picking up the jacket she said "don't worry about it, we must have dropped off, I wonder what time it is?"

"I don't know, we better get back to the mansion before the professor notices you've gone or he will go mad at me" he said walking quickly towards his bike with out looking at her once.

When they arrived back at the mansion Gambit drove into the garage, parked up his motor bike, and without says a word to her, left. 'what the bloody hell' Rouge thought too herself, shaking her head in disbelief. It wasn't her fault if Gambit had held her while they were sleeping, why the sudden change of moods. She shook her head and walked over to the lockers at the back of the garage where she processed to take off the biker leathers, they had made her quite sticky and so she decided the best thing to do was to forget Gambits strange mood and go and grab a shower. She laughted as she smelled her self. "yes defiantly at shower" she said out loud to her self.

* * *

What was wrong with him, could he control himself no more, Gambit thought angery to him self as he made his way up to his room. Waking up with Rouge was a shock to him, he was holding her for gods shake! He kept telling himself it was because he would always sleep with Bella in his arms and that he fell into old habits and he miss took Rouge for Bella. But if he was truthful he felt a lot more comfortable and right holding Rouge. "ahhh" he shouted frustrated and confused about his feelings which for so long had been straight forward, simple. Then he suddenly felt guilty, he hadn't even said a word to Rouge, he had just walked away. He had wanted to get as far away as possible from the feeling for her lurking at the back of his mind, and the only way he knew how to do that as cut himself off and distance himself. She was a nice girl, didn't deserve the rude behavour he had just shown her. He stopped in the hall way from his room, should he go back and say sorry?, explain himself? Again he was debating what to do, this was not like him, he always did what ever the hell he liked, and dammed the consequences. Now he was thinking about every thing, analysing every thing. 'Pull your self to gether man' he told himself sternly and carried on to his room, where he slammed the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own the x men and all that :)

I've managed to do two chapters in one, so i hope they are ok.

* * *

The professor called Rogue to the danger room late on Thursday morning, which until then was turning out to be like every other morning at the mansion. It had been exciting over the past couple of weeks, getting to know the people she was now living with, exploring the grounds and mansion but she did find herself a little bored at times mostly when she was on her own and her closes friends, Betsy, Storm and Jean were either out with the X men or teaching their various classes. Rogue, even though she loved being here wished she could be more useful around the place, she helped out when ever she could, in classes or around the mansion, cleaning, cooking. She was looking forward to meeting the professor in the danger room and was hoping to be allowed in it again, it was so much fun last time, releasing her powers felt like realise and the stress she held in daily just washed away.

Rogue walked down the steel corridors of the sub basement until she reached the door for the danger room. Pressing the panel to the right of the door, it slid open smoothly and she walked inside. The proffessor and Dr McCoy were stood by one of the many computers, looking at some figures on screen, they both smiled and looked up from the computer as she entered.

"Ah hello Rogue, thanks for coming down, I hope we didn't spoil any plans you had for today" the professor said.

Rogue smiled, "Nope, nothing planned, Ah don't really do much during the day"

"Ah, ok." he grinned. He didn't have to read her mind to know that she was bored "Well I was wondering how you would feel about having another go in the danger room?"

"Yeah please" she replied with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"I'm glad to heard it, most people would be wary if they had experience what you did on your first time"

"No, Ah really enjoyed it"

"Ok then if you are sure, now Hank has made some adjustments to the system so this time there should be no problems"

"Cool"

"Well if you want to get ready we'll start" said Hank

Once Rogue was changed and inside the danger room the simulation began. It felt so invigorating to use her powers to the maximum, something she had never done before, she was either to scared too use them or forced not to. Rogue shocked her self at first with what she could do, at one point she managed to lift her self about a foot from the floor with air surrounding her 'With a little practise I bet I could fly' she thought to her self excitedly. She also noticed she could manipulate the fire around her easily, she couldn't create it but she could control it, and when she did the flames did not scorch or burn her skin, just tickled. It made her feel so alive and was buzzing with the excitement. Her few days spent sitting around the mansion had caused what felt like a huge build up of energy that she was slowly getting rid of.

From up in the observation room, the Beast and the Professor looked on.

"Well she is showing great improvement and also a lot more skills, her energy output is not as high as last time but she is still managing very well" the Beast said looking at the monitor to his right hand side

"Yes, she is defiantly gaining more control, I think more of these sessions will help her a great deal" said the Professor

"Have you asked her yet? About her past?" Beast said quietly, afraid of being be over heard

"No, she does not seem ready yet" the Professor replied

"I think it could be a key to explain all the power she has and why she has gained more since the last time she was in the danger room"

"I know" he sighed "she will tell us in her own time, but till then we must get her ready?"

"Ready for what?" Beast asked confused

"Ready to become an X Man" he replied simply

"Really, you think she is capable?" the Beast asked

"Yes I do, it is not just her power level or the range of powers that she seems to have that makes me confident in her abilities to become an X man, because you know she is probably stronger physically then most of the team, but it's her caring nature and honestly which I think is vital and useful for the team, look at what she did for Gambit…."

At that moment, as if he had heard his name Gambit walked through the danger room doors.

"Bonjour" he said to the two men "I was need of a bit of practise" he said walking over to them

"Hello Gambit, Rogue's in at the minute but your welcome to stick around, she will not be much longer we are just getting the finial readings" said the Beast

Gambit walked over to the glass window and looked down at Rogue below. The observation box could not see what she saw in front of her, but they could see Rogue fighting below, so it looked to them like she was fighting some imaginary person. Gambit watched her with great interest, he found himself forgetting the two others in the room behind him, all he saw was fierce beautiful young women below him, that was using some pretty powerful moves, which involved many acrobatic skill which she had learnt from Logan. She was using mostly fire at the moment, but in the time he was watching her he saw water and wind.

"So her mutant powers are mostly, element based?" he asked out loud to one of the men that stood behind him but not taking his eyes from Rogue.

"Well for the observations we have made it looks that way, but a lot more. I think, just like magneto can manipulate metal, I think Rogue can do the same with anything natural. So it will be things like wood, water, fire, earth, wind, human tissues and bone. The possibilities could be endless." the professor said, the excitement in his voice was evident.

"huh" was Gambits only reply.

They waited for a bit longer before they spoke to Rogue.

"We're going to leave it there for today Rogue." Beast said over the loud speaker. "Just wind down and we'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Rogue called up into the stimulated sky above her. As the attacks got less and less she began to wind down, relaxing until she was back in the danger room. The doors opened on her right which lead through into the changing room. She needed a shower, so she made her way across the danger room and through the doors into the locker room.

"Oh, sorry…. Didn't know you we're in here" she said blushing profusely. She had just walked in on Gambit, topless. He was changing into some training clothes for his session in the danger room.

"It's ok Chere" he smiled pulling the black t shirt over his head. Rogue was embarrassed but she just managed to get one last look at his muscular chest before it was hidden away "you looked like you we're having fun in there" he said watching her closely

"Yeah it's a great stress reliever and it stops me getting bored which Ah'm doing a lot of lately" she said

"You have some good moves petit!" he said impressed

"You think? it's all new to me. But it feels so natural unburdening ma self of all pent-up.. Ah don't know frustration? …if that makes sense" she said arching an eyebrow. To gambit it did make sense, he came to the danger room to release the frustration and boredom of daily life, he found it fun and exciting.

"Ok well Ah'll let you get off, Ah need a shower" she said lightly. He didn't answer just nodded at her and smiled. Once inside the shower she cringed, this man had some effect upon her, yet he was so cool with her. She had thought they would have made great friends after their time together on the bike but it had placed them in to some sort of awkward situation. She sighed as she shampooed her hair. "men!"

Rogue was sitting in front of her dressing table mirror, taking off today's make-up. As it was nearly midnight she had changed into her pyjamas'. Baby pink long sleeved night shirt with matching trousers, complete with bunny rabbits all over it. They weren't something Rouge would normally wear to bed but it was all she had as she had forgotten to but nightwear the day storm had taken her shopping. Betsy had gave them to her, because they had been given to her by jean on her last birthday, and there was no way she could be seen by Warren in them. So it was either pink bunny pyjamas or sleep in the nude, which she did not like the idea of at all, what if there was a fire! She was brushing her long auburn hair when there's was a knock on the door. Betsy often came to her room at night to talk and gossip, so it was not a surprise to Rouge when she knocked on at these strange hours. It was things like this that made Rouge feel so welcome. She and Betsy had taken to each other straight away, and where as close as best friends already and she gave Rouge something to keep her mind of things during her stay at the mansion plus she was lots of fun, and both of them were full of mystery and had a lot in common. She looked up at the clock on her wall. '12:05, she's back early" Betsy had been out with Warren for a romantic meal and said she'd pop in later to chat. She opened the door fully expecting to see her friend stood there but instead it was Gambit.

" Betsy ya don't have too…..Arrrgh" she yelled slamming the door shut in his face. "shit" she swore "shit, shit, shit" she repeated again and again. She was horrified, looking down at what she had on, "bloody bunnies" she desperately looked around her room for some thing to cover herself. She saw her fluffy dressing gown and threw it on. Taking a quick look in the mirror to check she looked ok she open the door again.

"Hi" gambit said

"Hi" she repeated, smiling sweetly

"Sorry it's so late" he said in that husky voice

"No problem"

There was an awkward silence, while Rogue waited for Gambit to speak.

"I was just wondering if you want to do some thing, you know you we're saying you were bored. I don't do anything during the day but if you want to do something that 'll be cool" he said almost shyly. Rogue smiled, she didn't know she could make a confident, cool man, turn shy like this.

"Yeah sure, it'll be cool" she replied, even though her insides with fluttering around.

"Ok, I'll speak to you in the morning then" he said turning away from her to go back into his room

"Yeah, see you in tomorrow" she said closing her door "night"

"night" he replied with a smiled before closing his bedroom door.

Once Rogue was safety behind her closed door, she jumped on to her bed threw off her dressing gown and did a little dance, squealing joyfully, smiling and laughing to herself. "yes!, yes!"

Behind his bed room door, Gambit did just the same, although he wasn't jumping on his bed dancing. He had thought about asking her out all the way through his session in the danger room. Only after a few drinks in a bar with Wolverine and Scott did he finally feel brave enough to ask her out. But did he ask her out? Or did he ask her to hang with him like friends? Oh he didn't know, that most important thing was that she had said yes. Now how was me going to tell Bella. But then he remembered Bella had gone home to her parents, she had left that morning they had their massive fight. At first me found himself missing her, but then he realised it was only because he had not known anything different for so many years. Now he was ready to move on and forget about her, although it still made him a little nervous thinking about Bella finding out about him dating Rogue, she always did have a horrific temper but he could cross that bridge when he came to it. Smiling to himself he got ready for bed.

In the morning Rogue was called in to the Professors office. She hadn't slept much last night because of the excitement she had for the following day, and also Betsy had woken her up at 4am so she could tell her all about her date. So she wasn't really in the mood to be asked to do another session in the danger room. But she went all the same, the professor had done a lot for her and this was only a small thing to ask.

She knocked on the large oak office door, and waited, then the professor said 'enter' she did. In the office was not only the professor but Scott and Jean. Rogue was quite surprised at first, she wondered why they were here.

"Take a seat Rogue, we have some thing to ask you" the Professor said

Rogue sat down in the chair opposite the professor .

"I asked Jean and Scott here to discuss with you some thing that I'm hoping you will take time to discuss and carefully consider. I do not expect you to answer straight away" the Professor said smiling kindly at Rogue.

"Ok" she replied nervously

"In the last two training sessions in the danger room, and all the lessons you have had with me and Logan you have shown so much promise. However you already seem to have control of your many powers abilities. I have discussed this with Jean and Scott who are the senior members of the team and have agreed with me."

"Agreed ? To what?" she asked confused

"What I'm trying to ask you Rogue, is if you would like to join the team, become an X Man?"

Rogue paused and stared at the professor, had he just asked her to join the x men? Her month hung open and she suddenly realised that she was looking silly.

"Really, me? Do think I'm good enough?" she said shakily

"Yes I do. Of course you will have to complete the necessary training and a couple more danger room training sessions. But yes I think you are more than ready and will make a very useful member for the team. That's if you agree." the professor added quickly

She looked to Scott "you wouldn't't mind?" she asked

"No not at all, you are very powerful Rogue, we always need some one like you" he replied

"Think about it and get back to us, we don't want to pressure you. Talk to some of the x men" Jean added

"Yes, I think I will." Rogue said, still in shock.

"That's all then" the professor smiled

"Thanks" Rogue said getting up from the chair and finding her way to the door. "Ah'll think and come back to you, thanks, bye"

She was numb but excited. Wow they must really think she was good. She didn't't want to go back to her room, she felt like going out. She headed towards the door. Where was she going to go? She felt excited and full of energy now, even after her sleepless night.

When she walked into the main entrance hall and she spotted gambit sitting reading a news paper, 'I don't do anything during the day' his words rang in her ears. Rogue suddenly felt fearless, and wanted a bit of fun and she knew this man would give her that. So she walked over to him

"Hey" she said brightly

"Hi" he said looking up from his newspaper "what's up?"

"Do you wannna do something?" she asked quickly fearing she'd lose her new found confidence

"Yeah sure" he said placing his paper down. "what?"

"I don't know" she said frowning "erm….. We could go to the movies"

"On an Friday morning?" he asked like she was mad

"Yeah, we'd have it to your selves, come on it'll be fun"

"Ok, what the hell" he laughed

"How will we get there?" she asked

"Bike?" he asked

"No, what about the x men's cars" she suggested. They were communal cars the x men used when they need to.

"Ok"

"I'll drive" she said as she began to climb the stairs

"You can't your not an X men" he said peevishly

"I will be when I except Xavier offer" she said running up the stairs leaving Gambit shocked and confused. 'did she just say she was joining the team' he thought to him self.

When she came out of the mansions front door, Gambit had got the new Aston from the garage and was waiting with it outside. She had quickly changed her clothes while she was up stairs, choosing a black tight jeans, a royal blue boob tube, and a small long sleeved black jacket with gloves. Gambit had to take a small moment to appreciate her glorious shape.

"Ready?" she asked coming down the steps to meet him "keys please" she said fluttering her eye lashes and holding out her hand.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked warily

"yep, I can drive you know!" pouting until he reluctantly handed over the keys.

Seconds after getting into the car they were speeding down the drive through the open metal gates and down the winding road that lead from the secluded lanes of the surrounding area. Gambit had hold of the arm rest with fright. But soon relaxed once he realised that she was actually a very good driver and started to enjoy the thrill of the drive, of course it couldn't't compare to being sat on a metal beast of a motor bike, but it was close.

They drove to the nearest pictures and Gambit was correct, there was no one else in there screen and had the whole place to them selves. They had both decided on an action film, because it was in-between girly and gruesome. All the way through the film they talked and joked and laughed, sharing the popcorn and sweets, it felt so relaxed and fun. Rogue was crying with laughter at some of the things Gambit was telling her. When the film ended both of them could not have told you what had happened in it, only that they had had the most fun in a very long time.

As it was still early in the afternoon they decided to go for a stroll through the park in the center of the city. They were walking along the lake edge, ducks swimming on the suface children running around playing their childish games, it was lovely weather so hot and sunny it had brought lots of people out in the light of the park.

"Did you speak with the Professor too about becoming an X man?" she asked

"Yeah, he offered it too me, I'm still thinking bout it" he replied

"Would you like to be one?" she asked again

Gambit thought for a while "I was brought up in a rough place, no real family to speak of. I was stealing to survive. This was in new Orleans. Then one day, years ago Xavier came and saw me, offered me a place at the school. I really did want to go but circumstances changed I got in with the brotherhood, and then into trouble, I didn't't think he'd want he part of the team after that." he said remembering his dark past not wanting to divulge much more.

"So what made you come here now then?"

"Bella really, She hated it here and told me all the time over the phone. So I thought I'd come and speak with the Professor and see. Now she's gone and I've stayed" he replied simply "plus I needed out of the brother hood. They are into some nasty shit"

They both carried on strolling down the path which ran along side the lake.

"So no family?" she asked, interested

"No blood relation, a man brought me up as a thief but he was not a father, no love there you see." he said sadly

"Me too, I don't know my real parents. I lived with an 'aunt' for most of my life" she said

"Ha we're more the alike than I thought" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood

"Do you think I should become an x man?" Rogue asked seriously

"Well, yes I think you should. You have some amazing power, I think they would come in very handy." he paused and grinned at her "plus you would look hot in the uniform"

"Ya can't say that" she said shoving him in the arm.

"yes, that tight leather across your nice arse" he laughed, looking down at her behind

"Stop it swamp rat" she said again giving him another shove. Before they knew it they we're tickling, pushing prodding each other until Gambit knocked her off her balance, she stumbled on her feet and before she could stop her self she had fallen into the lake next to them.

"ahhhh….you…," she yelled once she came up from the surface of the water. "you bastard" she shouted. Gambit stood on the side laughing so hard he was bent over in pain. The people around them where looking over to see what the commotion was all about, smiling to them selves when they saw it was good humoured fun.

"Ah you not going to help me out" Rogue said sweetly holding out her hand to gambit. The water was just up to her chest and was freezing cold. The path he was standing was just above her, she could have easily pulled her self out but she wanted revenge. Gambit bent down and grabbed hold of her hands but before he could let go she had pulled hard and brought in down into the water with her.

"You little…"he spluttered "I can't believe I fell for that"

Rogue stuck out her tongue. Gambit watched as she swam away them stopped by the side of the lake. All of a sudden the water around her lifted up taking her with it, gently placing her on the bank safely, they dropped back down. Gambit smiled, "not fair"

Rogue watched as Gambit pulled himself out the water, his t shirt stuck to his chest, clinging to all his muscles nicely, his wet hair plastered to his neck and face. But he was still smiling.

She looked just the same, but her make up had ran so she looked like a panda. She tried to wipe it off with the sleeves of her wet coat but it was only making it worst.

"you git!" she said darkly as he stood just grimed at her. She had to smiled he had the most devilish sexy smile.

"We'll have to go get changed" Gambit said ringing out his coat "race you to the car, oh and no powers by the way" he added.

"Ok, fine by me"

With that they raced back to the car. Gambit only just beating her.

They got back to the mansion later that afternoon both soaked wet through. As they walked into the main entrance they received some pretty strange looks from the students.

"ah better go change" Rogue said to gambit.

"Yeah you smell like fish" he laugh gently pushing her away.

She muttered something rude under her breath before making her way up to her bed room. From the living room Betsy watched with interested, and smiled inwardly. It finally looked like Rogue was beginning to be more like her self, coming out of her shell a bit more. The bond between the two was growing, especial now Bella was out the picture, but they needed to watch out as some times people become good friends and stay good friends, they needed to slight push. And she had the perfect plan to get Gambit and Rogue together.

There was a slight knock on Rogues bedroom door before Betsy popped her head around,

"It's only me love"

"Come in, Ah'm just going to jump into the shower" said Rogue who was stood at her mirror, bath towel in hand.

"Good, because you smell bloody disgusting, what have you been up to?"

"Well…" she began

"Second thoughts don't answer that" Betsy said handing up one hand smiling. "Me, Storm, Jean and a couple of the other girls are going down too O'Neil's tonight and just wanted to know if your up for it?"

O'Neil's was a typical Irish pub in the center of town, very popular with the X men as it was very open about have mutant inside, as the owner was one him self. Many of the clubs and bars where biased forwards mutants and didn't't like them frequenting their premises. But O'Neil's was a fun hang out and played good music.

"Yeah sure, sounds good"

"Right well you have your shower and come to my room and we'll find your something to wear" Betsy said, before Rogue would refused her help she blew her a kiss and left, to go find Warren

She found him in the front room sat watching TV with Bobby and Peter.

"Hey guys" she said, walking over and sitting down on Warren knee, they only grunted in response as they didn't't take their eyes off the screen which currently had a game of football on.

"Hey baby, I need you to do me a favour" she pouted

"Huh?" Warren replied, again not looking at her.

"Warren, can you listen for a second?" she said a little more briskly

"Yeah I am listen hunny"

"Well I was wondering if you could get some of the guys together and go down to O'Neil's tonight" she said sweetly

"Where?" he asked, obvious he was not even listening to her.

Betsy got up out of his lap and flicked her long violet hair over her shoulder. She matched over to the TV and switched it off. She stood in front of it, her violet eyes glaring at each male sat on the couch.

They all started to protest, but she raised her hand and stopped them in mid sentence. She had a way of commanding attention, especial male attention.

"Right you are going out tonight, to O'Neil to be precise, and you'll be taking Gambit" she stated.

"We know, we where going to take him out anyway love, now he's one of us we thought we'd celebrate" said Warren

"What?" Betsy asked confused "one of us?"

"Yeah the Proffessor told us about ten minutes ago, he taken his offer to become an x man"

"Oh, well… good. The girls are going out tonight and so we'll probably see you later"

"Is Kitty out?" asked Peter

"Yep, why?" she asked mischievously, she knew Peter had a huge crush on Kitty, maybe she could set two couples up tonight.

"No reason" he said. For a man that could turn himself to pure steel, he was a bit of a softly.

Betsy tuned the TV back on, walked over to Warren and kissed him passionately on the lips which caused the other two males to feel slightly jealous, then walked out the room. Warren was then distracted from the TV by his future wife as he watched her leave. He was so lucky.

At 6:24 pm Rogue knocked on Betsy's bedroom door "come in" she heard from inside. When she entered she was hit with a huge pile of clothes.

"I've chosen these for you, all you need to do is try then on" Betsy said amongst a mountain of clothes, shoes and accessories.

"And will they all cover me? You know Ah can't wear anything that will expose ma skin" Rogue said from behind the clothes in her arms.

"yep they'll cover you, trust me" Betsy said, understanding Rogues apprehension

They changed together talking and gossiping, mostly about Peter and Kitty trying to come up with a plan to get them together, Rogue oblivious to the fact it was exactly what Betsy had in mind for her and Gambit. After what seemed like the hundredth outfit Betsy finally decided on what Rogue should wear.

"ah can't wear this!" Rogue protested. " ah don't know if you've noticed ah can't expose ma skin, and a mini skirt is not actually the best way to cover up!"

"Hold your horses, here" Betsy said, holding out a pair of thick back tights. "these will cover you, wont they?" she asked confused. She was always carefully when it came to Rogue and her skin because she knew how much it upset her. But Betsy knew Rogue has an amazing figure and wanted to show it off.

"Ah don't know, maybe. But Betsy ya know how ah feel about exposing ma self like this" she said suddenly shy.

"Aw darling, your beautiful and need to learn how to make the most of what you have, even if you can't show off your skin, doesn't mean you should cover up in badly fitting black clothes" she tried to smiled at her.

"Ah know but Ah'll feel naked!" Rogue tried to joke.

"Try it on"

Rogue pulled the tights over her shapely legs and then put on the dress. It looked very 60's, with the straight cut and the very short skirt, it had long sleeves that came tight at her wrists and a straight neck line. It was emerald green, her favourite colour because it matched her eyes and suited her auburn hair. The tights made her feel a lot better as it felt she was covered a lot more than she was, and because they we're quite thick it stopped skin contact. Rogue looked in the mirror and for once in her life was quite pleased by what she saw back, all she needed now was just to do her hair and makeup.

At 8:26pm there was another knock on Betsy's bed room door,

"Hey are you ready?" it was Storm, "the girls are down stairs and are ready and waiting" she giggled.

"Yep we're ready" said Betsy collecting her purse from the bed side cabinet.

"Hold on Ah can't get these boots on" said Rogue from the bed

"Here" said Betsy patting her tight. Rogue put her leg up and Betsy zipped them up.

" You look lovely" said Storm to Rogue "you both do"

"Ya don't look to bad your self" Rogue replied as they all left the room and headed down stairs to meet the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before they went to O'Neil's the girls stopped at a couple of other bars on their way down into town. They we're a bit quite, but that meant the girls could find a seat and sit down with their drinks and have a good gossip.

Betsy, Storm, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and jubilee where sat around a round table in a booth all drinking a pitcher of cocktail.

"So, Kitty cat are you and Peter going to get it together or what" said Jubilee quite loudly

"Yeah, kit, you two have been getting closer recently" Jean said

"I don't know. I like him loads. But he wont make a move, and I'm not going to too. That would be like so embarrassing" she said sadly into her drink "he might not even like me"

"Course he does sugah" said Rogue. "ah can tell he does. He might be shy"

"It took ages for Scott to ask me out, I really didn't think he would at first but all he needs is a little push" said Jean taking another sip of her drink

"I asked warren out, he was taking forever" laughed Betsy.

" But that' you all over" said Storm "Kitty's not as bold as you"

"No I'm not, I'd like die!"

"Maybe we could get one of his friends to get him to ask you?" suggested Jean, "I could have a word with Scott…"

"No way, if he likes me, he'll ask me out by his self" Kitty said suddenly stubborn

"Yeah your right" said Rogue "he will though, ah remember seeing how he was with you the day the brotherhood attacked you, it was so sweet"

"Yeah he wouldn't leave you on your own" said Jean

Kitty blushed, and didn't meet the other girls gaze.

"So Betsy how are the wedding preparations going on" asked Storm trying to changed the subject and rescue poor kitty from the scrutiny

"Good thanks, well it's not like I'm doing anything really. Me and Warren thought it would be better if we got a wedding planner, so we did. All I have to do is pick my dress. Which suits me, I've never been an organised sort of person" Betsy laughed. Which was very true

" I can't wait to plan my wedding, it will be so much fun" said Jean

"ya need to get a proposal yet Jean" Rogue mocked

" I know, but he will ask me one day. We're meant to be together" Jean replied dreamily

Rogue pulled a face at Betsy which Storm saw straight away

"What about you Rogue, you had anyone catch your eye?"

"Me… nar" she said casually.

"what about Gambit?" asked Jubilee "we saw you today, all wet"

"That was an accident, and we're just friends"

"yeah right"

"No we are!" she defended her self

"Would you like it to be more?" asked Storm seriously

Rogue though for a second, she trusted these women to keep her secret and wanted to share, she had never experienced female friendship before and she liked it.

" Well to be honest, yeah I like him and Ah want more than friends" all the girls around the table squealed in delight.

"I knew it" said Betsy "you'd make a lovely couple"

"Hey your jumpin the gun a bit aint you?" said Rogue

"No way, he likes you I can tell" said kitty

"Ah don't know"

From the far corner of the bar three men watched the gossiping women, they knew they we're X men as they have had many encounters with them in the past. However they didn't recognise the new red head with strange white streaks, see was very beautiful, and they defiantly would have noticed her before. The women wouldn't see them as the lighting in this bar was so poor, so they could wait it out in their corner and follow them when they leave.

"Right girls, shall we go to O'Neil's then?" asked Betsy after she had downed her drink.

Scott, Warren, Peter, Bobby, Gambit and Logan we're at the pool table in O'Neil's playing a games and listening to the live band that was currently on stage in the corner of the bar. It was busy tonight, and the atmosphere inside was electric. Logan and Scott we're playing a game on one of the tables, Gambit and Warren on the other with Bobby and peter stood at the side watching them, beers in their hands.

The bar door opened to the left hand side of the pool tables, and in walked Jean Storm and Kitty. Scott waved them over to join their group but jean shook her head and told Scott mentally that she was going to the bar. Gambit was lent over the green felt table, cue stick aimed and ready, he quickly glanced up at his shot but saw Rogue walk through the doors instead. He noticed most to the men in the room saw Rogue walk in too as she looked really good in her green dress, her long legs proudly out on show but covered as he knew she must. The black boots and short leather jacket gave her a unique look. For once she had her hair up off her shoulders but as it was so long it still hung sexily down her back, her white bangs framing her very beautiful face, which turned in his direction and smiled. Gambit was so distracted he took his shoot and potted the cue ball.

The girls went straight over to the bar and ordered their drinks, one pitcher of beer and five strawberry vodka shots, which they all necked effortlessly, well apart from Kitty, who had only just turned 21 and was unused to drinking so much.

"Shall we go say hi" asked Betsy, who was dying to see Warren.

"sure" replied jean and Kitty

They walked over to the boys, Betsy to warren, Jean to Scott, Kitty went over to Bobby and Peter, Storm to Logan. Rogue suddenly had the distinct feeling she had been set up, but she didn't care. Gambit was leaning against the wall watching her with his ruby eyes.

"Hey" she said coming over to his side and leaning against the wall next to him

"Hi, good night?" he asked

"Yeah, it's been good, but can only get better" she smiled at him. 'was she flirting' her mind asked her.

"Well my night has suddenly got better" he said turning to face her.

Rogue didn't know what to say, she was lost in those eyes of his, so beautiful and different.

"So ya goin to give me a game" she said breaking the spell,

"Sure chere" he said smiling " Warren give Rougey your cue"

Warren handed over his cue absentminded, as Betsy whispered something, probably dirty, into his ear.

" I warn you chere, Ah'm pretty good" Gambit said confidently

"We'll see sugah" she teased breaking the balls effortlessly

They played a very long game, stopping for drinks, or to talk to one of the others, but mostly just to flirt outrageously with each other. They stood close when they talked, he touched her gloved hand or arm when they spoke. The others saw this and commented on how close they we're and how difficult if was for Gambit, trying to keep his hands off her.

Rogue was having so much fun, Gambit made her laugh so much, and it was difficult to concentrate on anything or anyone else, when he was stood so close. She liked him, and more than just a friend. He made her feel desirable, something she had never experienced before. Something she didn't think was possible. After she sunk the last ball and winning the game, she looked up into the handsome face and said "You going to but me a drink now loser?"

"sure chere, I'd have bought you one if you'd lost" he said, very charming.

"Good, Vodka and coke please" she said handing him her cue

"Where you going" he asked

"The ladies room sugah, why you want to come?" she laughed

Gambit shook his head and watched her, very carefully navigate herself across the bar to avoid anyone getting too close. Once she was out of sight he went over to the bar to buy her a drink and the boys another round of beers, and some wine for the ladies.

As Rogue came out of the ladies toilets, they we're waiting for her. Blob, Lance and Toad, other wise know as the brotherhood.

"What we got here boys" asked Lance looking Rogue up and down. She tried to moved around them but it was impossible because blob was taking up much of the room.

"excuse me" me asked politely

"aw come on, you not going to introduce your self pretty?" Lance said, moving his hand up to her face about to touch her cheek. She jumped back before he could, her eyes glaring at him. "don't touch me you piece of…"

"ooo, a feisty one hey?, I like that" said blob.

"Just move out of ma way before Ah do you some damaged" she warned. But they just laughed at her.

"aw does the little woman, not want to play with you blob?" said Lance advancing on her, she was against the wall with no where else to go. "don't worry, we can make her"

"You'll die if you touch her" said a voice from behind the three. They turned around to see their old team member

"What are you doing here Gambit?" said Toad "we thought we'd killed you the last time we met, we tried our hardest"

"Sorry mon aimes but I'm afraid you failed in that was well" he said casually leaning against the door frame which lead into the corridor they all stood. "now move out of her way, or I'll make you"

"and me" said Betsy from behind Gambit.

The three brotherhood, had only seen the women enter this bar, they didn't know that the whole bloody team was in here too. So they backed down, they liked this bar and didn't want to get barred, they would just have to wait for another time to get this pretty new one on her own.

"ok, ok" said lance putting his hands up in defeat "come on boys" and lead the other two out of the bar.

"Are you ok Rogue" said Betsy rushing to her friends side.

"yeah Ah'm fine" she said looking directly into Gambits eyes, and smiled at him in thanks, he winked at her and she nearly melted.

It was getting late and Kitty was beginning to fall asleep in the chairs. Rogue bent down by the side of her "kitty cat, do you want me to take you home" she said gently. Kitty responded with a nod.

"Ah better get this one back" she said to the group.

"I will take her" said Peter.

"no offence sugah, but she's going to need to be put to bed, and Ah don't think the professor will like that too much" she said laughing. Peter turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I will come back with you" said Storm

"I'll walk you ladies home" offered Gambit

"No it's ok sugah, we can managed, you stay here finish your night" said Rogue

"non, Rogue please, I can't have to walking back on your own" he said moving closer to her. He didn't want the others to hear how concerned he was for her safety, they may take the piss later.

"Gambit, I'm ok. And I have storm" she whispered back, placing a hand on his chest, which felt good to them both.

He smiled down at her, wishing he could kiss her right now, but couldn't.

"Ok, where off" she called to the group "Betsy don't come waking me up tonight please" she joked and she waved good by. Storm and Rogue picked Kitty up and half dragged half carried her out the bar. Gambit waited for a little while before following them out.

They we're half way down the deserted main street when Storm was hit from behind and knocked to the floor, Kitty falling on top of her. Rogue was pushed to one side but then grabbed from behind by two incredibly strong arms around her waist. It took a second to realised who they where but by then they had her down one of the many alleys that lead off the main street. Moment later Gambit rounded to corner and saw Storm and Kitty on the floor, he quickly ran over to them and checked their faces. Kitty was out cold, but that as probably more of the drink than anything else. Storm stirred

"Storm, where's Rogue" Gambit called franticly

She was a bit confused and dazed and could not seem to get words together. Only "blob".

"It's ok, stay here" Gambit said as he stood up and looked around. Where did they take her!

Rogue was dropped onto the dirty alley floor and into a pool of stinking water, she was not happy.

"See I knew we'd get you on your own again" said Lance up close in her face.

Rogue calmly got to her feet, flicking her hair back as it had come loose from the intricate up do Betsy had taken forever to do only hours before. She glared him with her emerald eyes that ever even brighter due to the fact she was utterly pissed off. "You'll regret this" she said coldly

"Why, because your boy friend will get us" blob mocked, and the rest laughed.

"Ah don't me no boyfriend to protect me"

"yeah and that waster Gambit would be able to help you anyway babes. You want a real man" Said Lance into her ear as her ran a hand up the sleeve of her jacket. She pulled away in disgusted.

"Ah've told you once already tonight not to touch her, you scum bag" she hissed into his face.

Blob grabbed hold of her once again around her waist and pulled her to him so her chest was pressed against his, face to face, Rogue prayed he didn't touch her skin, she really didn't want to have this bastards memories or disgusting thoughts in her head.

"Let me go" she warned

"If you give me a kiss" he said puckering his lips

"No chance I'd sooner kiss a rat, now let me go"

"Now that ain't very polite, I only said if you….." Blob fell silent, and slowly realised Rogue from his grasp. His expression on his face was of shock his eyes wide open, and other than move his eyes he was totally paralysed. He lifted up on the ground and flew with full force into the big dumpsters against the wall.

Gambit heard the crash and came running in the direction from where the sound came from.

Lance and Toad looked on totally gob smacked, they had never seen blob be moved before, he was just so dam heavy it was near impossible. "what… who are you" asked Toad

"I would have introduced maself if you didn't trying to fuck with me!" she shouted.

"you snotty cow" said Toad, as he got ready to pounce on to her.

She lifted her arm and caused the ground under Toads feet to tremble. He laughed at her.

"Nice party trick lovely" he said.

In a second the ground had raised into what looked like a prison with the bars made of solid stone all surrounding him so he could not escape.

"and for you" said Rogue to Lance who was stood in a pool of water. He was just about to use his power and level the sounding builds on her but was stopped, as ice slowly crept up over his shoes, up his leg around his waist and down his arms, to his hands, holding him motionless, frozen to the spot

Gambit saw all this happen in a second and was amazed at what he saw in front of him. He worked with these scum bags in the past and they we're easy opponent yet she had deal with them easily and quickly. He was impress and slightly proud of this beautiful women, soon to be his beautiful women if he had his way.

"Ok pigs, ya ever try to touch me or my friends again Ah'll kill ya, you understand?" she said addressing each one coldly. They all nodded, or tried too. "good"

And with that she left them in the alley all frozen in place unable to move, for now.

She found Gambit helping Storm to her feet on the main road. She looked very pale and visibly shaken, but once she saw Rogue relief washed over her face.

"Oh Rogue, what happened? Are you ok" she said embrace her friend tightly

"Yeah, Ah'm fine, are you and Kitty ok?" she said looked over to her friend who was now silently asleep in Gambits arms. Rogue locked eyes with Gambit, and there was something in them she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she liked it.

"Come on chere, lets get you ladies home" he said kindly_._


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning came around so quickly, and before Rogue knew it she had another session with the proffessor. They had been practising visualising technique. Rogue had to imagine her power inside her, like water running through her veins, under her skin. She was told by the proffessor that when she touched people this flow of energy left her skin on contact, made it's way through the other person body retaining their memories and power and did a full circle back into her. If she could prevent this energy leaving her skin and just carry on it's normal path around her body she may be able to control it and touch people. It was all very complicated, and the proffessor was not sure if this is really how her mutation worked but so far this visualising was working. He had managed to touch Rogue for a second this session with out causing any harm or power transfer. In fact he was very pleased how the sessions where going, but he did not tell her that, just in case she got her hopes up and failed.

"Ok I think we will leave it here for today Rogue" said the professor, as she could clearly see she was beginning to tire.

"Ok professor" she said getting up out of the chair she had been sat in for two and a half hours. "thanks professor"

"Rogue?" he called just before she left his office "I think Jean might want a word with you "

"Sure, Ah'll go find her?"

It was a very windy and wet August night, which was a surprise because this was usally a very pleasant time of year, long hot summer days spent lazying by the pool, it never rained, but tonight is was pouring down. It was one of the younger student birthdays, as she was 13 the proffessor thought it would be a nice treat for her to have a sleep over with all the other girls and wanted the older women to keep an eye on things, and assigned Jean to head organiser. Which she was very good at.

Down in the hall 30 teenage girls all lined the floors with colourful sleeping bags and quilts, all talking and giggling, eating ice cream and generally being girly girls. Jean, Storm, and Kitty had changed into their pj's and where walking around the room talking to the girls, eating sweets and joining in with the gossip. They enjoyed this sort of girl bonding and where having a lot of fun.

Besty Bradock was bored. She stood in the lounge doorway, her head resting against the wooden frame. Rogue smiled when she saw her, and walked over to her trying to avoid the children on the floor.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi" she groaned in reply

"Ya look bored to death" said Rogue

"Yep, I've not been to a sleep over, that didn't involve a male in years"

"Betsy, you little tramp" Rogue laughed digging her elbow into her friends side

"Takes one to know one" she said raising her eye brows.

"What? Ah'm no tramp!"

"Yeah well,…" she shrugged

"No.. come on" Rogue said

"You and Gambit" she replied

"Me and gambit? There's nothing between me and Remy, we are just friends" she said, trying to sound normal, even though just the sound of his name made her feel a little excited.

"Yeah? Come on Rogue, you know me I wouldn't tell any one" she pleaded, looking at her with her big violet eyes

"No seriously there's nothin goin on, Ah wish there was.." Rogue said with a small sigh

"Really? How come, you seem such a good match?"

"Ah don't know, maybe he just wants friendship" she said playing with her hands

"It's a shame, you too look so good together and have such fun, why don't you talk to him?"

"Ah couldn't. Ah don't want the rejection, it'll change our friend ship" she paused "and then there's Belle" she said simply

"Ahh… yeah, they we're always on and off. Does he still have feelings for her?" she asked suddenly aware that Rogue was glum about this news

"No he doesn't really, never. But that's not to say when she's back he'll resume the relationship and I'll just be cast aside" Rogue said sadly, she could feel herself beginning to feel low.

"Ah, men they're just shit bags" Betsy said loudly, some of the girls closer to them looked up.

"Shall we leave the others to it and go get us some drinks from the 'teacher lounge'" Rogue smiled cheeky

"Ok" Betsy said grabbing her hand and practically running from the room, before they other women could stop them.

Five hours, 37 minutes, three bottles of wine and a bottle of vodka later. Two very drunk women stumble out of the teachers rooms, holding on to each other for support.

"Shhhhh, the floor makes noise" Rogue giggled into Betsy's ear pointing to the carpet below them.

"Ah no! we'll be caught" Betsy replied deadly serious.

They both clung to each other trying to keep their balance, which was proving very difficult.

"I need a wee" Betsy moaned child like

"No you don't" Rogue said shaking her head from side to side making it spin a little more.

"I think I do. No I don't, I can hold it, or do I?" she sounded confused

"Ah don't feel good, lets sit" Rogue wispered pulling her down too. They we're at the bottom of the steps from the main hall. There were no lights on, but the moon shone through the window illuminating the hall way. The carpet was soft and before she knew it Betsy had fallen to sleep, and because she had pulled her down Rogue was left under her unable to move from laughing so hard.

A crack appeared in the front door and filled the hall with more moon light as it gradually opened. A silhouette appeared in the door way, it was definatly a man, who was tall and broad, and wearing some sort of coat, and was beginning to walk towards them.

"Rogue?"

"Remy?" Rogue asked still giggling

"What are you two up too?" he asked seriously but was dying to laugh at the scene he had just walked into.

"We got drunk" she replied simply

"Ok… is Betsy ok?" he said crouching down, he lifted Betsy's hair away from her face so he could check to see if she was still conscious, which she wasn't.

"Yes, she drunk too" she slurred her words

"So are you" he smiled

"Ah'm not" she smiled her beautiful smile at him "well Ah am but only little bit" she tried to move her arms but Betsy was lay across them. Gambit smiled at her, she was so dam cute.

"Right, you stay here I'll take Betsy to her room and come back for you"

"Ok… because Remy, she's heavy and I can't breath" she said trying to push Betsy off her

Gambit picked up the sleeping body effortlessly and carried her up the stairs to her room.

A couple of minutes later he was back for Rogue.

"Come on lets get you to bed" he smiled holding out his hands for Rogue to take so he could pull her up

she took them and slowly got to her feet.

"Ah'm sooooo drunk. Ah was bored with the party" she sulked.

"Ahh yes! you we're meant to be looking after the girls, did you do a runner?" he said mocking her

"No!" she replied out raged, "and yes Ah did" she stuck out her tongue "so what! It was boring and Ah wanted fun so we ran off, it wasn't even my idea"

"Oh no of course it wasn't" Remy said sarcastically

"Nope, nope. All not my fault. It's children they are hard work, you have to talk to them, feed them ice cream, walk them, play ball" she began as he helped try and walk straight.

"Right you're so pissed. Here hold on to my arm" he said putting his arm around her waist.

Rogue gasped and pulled away quickly like she had been burnt, she bounced against the wall holding it as she steadied herself.

"What?" Gambit said confused.

"You watch!, you need to be careful. Ma skin. Don't touch it!" she panicked pointing to her exposed neck and face.

" I know, I will. Come on Rogue you can trust me" he said slowly, looking into her scared face. He held out his hands for her.

Even though she was very drunk she was always conscience about people coming too close to her, she could do them a lot of damaged. She looked at Remy carefully, and decided she could trust him so she took his hands again.

They made their way very slowly up the stairs, she was swaying all over the place Gambit tried to hold her steady but she wanted to walk on her own.

"I can do it, it's these stupid shoes, look here, stop!" she shouted, while taking off her high heels shoes she had thought was a good idea this morning but after more then 12 hours of wearing them were hurting. She flung then on to the floor and marched off up the corridor "proceed" she shouted back to him

Gambit bent down and picked up the discarded shoes and laughed "your going the wrong way" he whispered loud enough so her could hear him, he ran up behind her and scooped her up into his arms. "I'll carry you"

"Ah can walk" she said into his chest

"Yes but to slowly and far to loudly" he laughed

"Remy?" Rogue murmured into her shirt

"yes Chere"

"Ah'd like to tell you my past" she whispered "but Ah need to know something"

"Yeah, sure what?" he asked carefully, wanting her to share

"We're good friends yeah?"

"Yeah of course we are chere best friends"

"Good, I'd hate us not being, you know" she paused "I like you, more than a friend" she said suddenly being brave.

"Really?" Remy said hopefully.

"Ummm" she replied. Her eyes where heavy. Gambit laughed at her. Did she mean what she was saying, or was it the drink?

They got to her room, he gently opened the door, which was difficult as he was still holding Rogue, but he managed. Once he had put her down on the bed she was suddenly full of energy, trying to get her the calm down was a night mare, she was talkative and giggly and at one point wanted to go back down stairs and get the party really started. Gambit thought she was hilarious, she was funny sober but drunk was even better.

"Do you think you better get into bed" he said after she had sat at her dresser looking into the mirror

"Ah can't" she said

"Why?"

"Ah need to do ma hair" she said in a baby voice.

He stifled a laugh, how funny she looked "Why, your going to bed?"

"Ah know but Ah need to brush it or it tangles and will hurt tomorrow"

"Do you want me to do it" he said getting off the bed where he was lay and walked over to her

"yeah, ok" she said handing him the brush

Gambit pulled out the bobble she had in and let her beautiful hair drop down her back. The feel of it was like silk so soft to brush, it smelt like roses and the light reflected off it. He found himself in a trance while brushing her hair. He looked up into the mirror and saw Rogue's eye lids drooping. Now was his chance. He put down the brush and lifted her from the chair and carried her over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and placed her down on the bed. Tucking the covers in he went to turn out the light.

"Remy?" she said sleepy

"Yes"

"Are you staying here?" she asked

"Do you want me too?" he asked nervously, why? he was he had no idea

"Yeah, you know if Ah'm sick Ah may choke and die" she said so seriously

He laughed "ok" he took of his jacket and boots and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. Once under the covers Rogue reached out her gloved hand and grabbed hold of Gambits wrapping her fingers together with his. "night" she whispered before she fell to sleep.

He was not in her room when she woke the next day. She found him down stairs sat at the breakfast bar eating his dinner.

"Afternoon piss head" he said cheerfully

"No talkin please, ma heads killing me, Where's the pills" she said rubbing her sore head

Minutes later Betsy appeared looking pretty much the same. Gambit laughed at the pair both nursing hang overs. "light weights" he said under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter completed, hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews they are all so lovely. But I do apologise for anything that might be said or even discibed that is not 100% accurate with the xmen comics or the series, like the colour of Jeans eyes. I've not really read any of the comics, I tried to go off what the xmen films portrays them like. I haop i haven't rushed this chapter i just wanted to get the story moving a bit move. xxx

* * *

Rogue had spent another full day in the danger room doing more physical training with Logan, as she was making her way back up the stairs to her bedroom she bumped into Jean.

"Hey Rogue, gosh you looked knackered!" said taking just one look at her tired face.

"Yeah, the proffesser has had me doing hour after hour in the danger room again" she smiled bleakly

"Well I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Anyway, I was going to ask you if you want to come bowling tonight? The kids are away on that field trip with Beast and Storm and I thought it would be nice for us all to do some thing" she smiled

"With the girls?" she asked thinking of Jubilee, Kitty, Besty.

"Yes but Scott, Peter, Warren, and Kurt are coming as well, so there'll be a group of us" she replied

Rogue didn't take very long to realise it was going to be all couples, and she would probably end up like the third wheel. "ummm, I don't know I feel a bit drained" she said, which was mostly truthful.

"Ok, well think about it, we're meeting in the hall at six, if you're not there, we'll know why" Jean said kindly, she did look awful she thought to her self.

"Ok, so I might see you later" Rogue said 'but I doubt it' she thought to her self as she walked away, hoping Jean wasn't reading her mind.

"Bye"

Rogue made her way to her room, and as soon as the door closed behind her she collapsed on to her bed. She was exhausted, usually her enegy levels would be back to normal now, but it was taking longer than usual, she looked over at the clock and groaned, 5:35pm. She wanted to go bowling, but didn't fancy going as an odd one out, the only one without a date. Rogue did get on with the boys, as much as the girls, but hated seeing them all together being all lovey-dovey, she pulled a face then sighed, suddenly feeling lonely, it was not like she didn't have friends there at the mansion, they we're like family to her now, but she felt jealous at times when she saw Scott and Jean together watching films, or Kitty and Peter slowly becoming closer. She tried not too feel like this but it was difficult, she had never experienced a relationship before for obvious reasons and often wondered what it would be like to be close to someone, too be loved and to love. She did have strong feelings for Gambit and wondered often how he felt about her, but knowing her luck, he would only want friendship and she didn't want to take the chance of finding out for sure, she valued her friendship too much to spoil it. So she's stay single and alone.' It not too bad' she thought to herself 'at least I have ma freedom'. as she thought over her problems, she could feel her eye's getting heavier and heavier until she slowly fell to sleep.

Rogue awoke to a loud knocking on the door. It took her a while to make out the noise and where it was coming from. She looked up at the clock, it was six thirty, she's been asleep for an hour, it felt like she'd only just closed her eyes.

The knocking continued

"Yeah come in" she shouted

Remy peered around the open door, he smiled at her lay fully clothed across her bed. "hi" he said, smiling down at her.

"Hey, come in. Sorry Ah must had fallen asleep" she said looking up at him above her.

Remy lingered in the door way for a second, closing the door behind him and coming to sit on the end of her bed facing Rogue, who pulled herself up into the sitting position so she could face him.

"What's up" she asked a bit more brightly

"Jean asked if I wanted to go bowling, it seems everyones going." Remy said

"Yeah she asked me too, do you wanted to go?" Rogue asked

"Not really" Remy shrugged

"Ok," Rogue said not knowing what it was Remy came in for then.

"We could do something?" he asked quickly "the kids are away and the mansion would be pretty empty tonight, we could go out?"

Rogue grinned, was this some kind of invitation for a nice night out with Remy. The butterflies in her stomach went mad. "yeah ok"

"cool I'll come back in a hour" he said getting up from the bed and making his way to the door.

"Yeah, make it an hour and half, I need to change and could do with a shower, I stink" she said joking

"Yeah, well I didn't want to say" he said holding his nose

"You cheeky bastard" Rogue shouted, throwing a cushion at him but he easily jumped out of the way closing the door behind him.

Rogue jumped off the bed and raced over to her mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection "oh no, look at me" she said rubbing her face. she had only just finished a trainning session and it looked like it too! Her hair was up in a scruffy pony tail, she was wearing no make up, and her eyes were all blocthly and swollen from her sleep. "oh ma life Ah've got an hour to make ma self look half decent, if it's possible" she said to herself.

Throwing open the doors to her walk in wardrode she frantically rooted through all of her clothes, pulling them out and discarding the unwanted items across her floor, when she had pulled out the last item she looked them over. Rogue was never a tidy person so her clothes were always over the room floor, and usually creased or dirty. Shifting through them see saw her demin skirt, she held it up and sniffed it and laughed too her self, some times she was such a bloke, smelling an item of clothes to see if it was clean how gross. But it was. "ok now top,…top ah ha!" she bent down a picked up a emerald green polo neck top. The skirt was very short so she decided she needed leggings for it which she had. She quickly put then on the bed, grabbed a towel and raced across the hall to the shower.

Half an hour later she was out, drying her long hair. Taking a quick glance at the clock she didn't have much time left. Once she had done her hair she applied her make up and got changed. quickly putting a chunky beaded necklace around her neck. All that was left was to choose her shoes, black leather boots. She looked into her mirror and smiled, she looked ok, and no skin was showing apart from her face and hands, but her trusted gloves would fix that 'do I look over dressed?' she thought to her self, 'it's probably only going to be a drink…. ahhh, what to do?' she thought looking around her room for some thing else less dressy, but there was a knock on the door, 'shit'

"Hey , can in come in?" said Remy's voice from behind the door

"Yeah" she called back. It was too late to change now.

The door open and remy walked in, he was wearing dark jeans, a navy blue jumper and a white shirt underneath. He looked very nice, not he usual cowboy look that he loves so much.

"You look nice" he said admiring Rogue

"Thanks, you scrub up well too" she repiled smiling.

"Yeah, well if the occasion arises" he smirked "So, you wanna go out for something to eat seeing as we are all dressed up?"

"Yeah sure, Ah'm actually staving" she said grabbing her bag off the side table on the way out.

They returned back a couple of hours later after enjoying a beautiful meal at Rizzo's, an Italian resturant only a short walk from the mansion. They we're both relaxed and having good time enjoying each others company.

"Looks like no ones back yet" Gambit said opening the front door with his key

"Well it's only early, it wouldn't surprise me if Betsy drags them to a club" Rogue said following Gambit into the living room.

"We can still watch a film, if you want?" he asked

"Might as well, Ah don't really fancy an early night, Ah aint passed it just yet" she said jumping down on the sofa stretching out her legs, "Could you be a darl and get us a drink while your up"

"Ah, yes my lady" he mimicked the voice of a English butler "what would the lady like to drink?"

"A beer please" she laughed

Gambit bowed and walked to the kitchen, a couple of mintues later he was back with two cold beers. "There you go" he said tossing it to her

"Cheers"

Gambit walked around the sofa till he was standing at her feet.

"Move over" he said wanting to sit down

"No, I'm very comfortable" she smiled sweetly up at him

"Move or I'll jump on you" he threatened

"Do it" she said aching an eye brow

Gambit put down his drink and took a few steps back.

"You wouldn't dare!"

" I would" all of a sudden he ran up and dived onto the sofa landing right on top of Rogue,

"Oi Swamp rat! ya nearly spilt ma beer" she chucked, holding the bottle away from her top" get off me" she laughed gently pushing him off.

Gambit just looked into Rogue's green eyses.

"You know you're so beautiful" he said seriously

"No Ah'm not" she said blushing a liitle

"You are, especially when you blush like that" he smiled

He lifted his arm and felt her soft hair. Leaning in a bit closer, the tension was unbearable as Rogue waited for him to say something. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, so politely, like a true gent.

Rogue pulled back, pressing her head deep into the cushions on the sofa's arm rest, shaking her head.

"Remy, Ah can't, Ah've not got enough control yet"

"Course you do chere, I've watched you and your getting better every day" he smiled down at her. "plus I think you need to practise on someone other than the professor, it can't be too exciting having his thoughts in your head for a few hours after, I bet they bore you to tears"

Rogue laughed at Remy's joke. "Ah don't know, Ah really don't want to hurt you"

"You wont, I'll pull away if you start to fry my brain" a small grin spread across his face.

Rogue didn't protest again, partially because she knew she wouldn't win, and partially, a big, huge part wanted to kiss Remy too.

"Ok, now concentrate" he whispered, he was so close Rogue felt his breath tickle her cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to remember every thing the proffessor had been teaching.

She nodded her head to let him know she was ready.

Remy closed the slight gap between them, very slowly until they where almost touching, he held for a brief second before he kissed her gently. Rogue felt her slight pressure of his lips against hers and it felt so good, and to top it off, she was managing to control her power. She kissed him back a little harder, Remy immediately responded by running his hand through her beautiful hair, gathering it up in his fist roughly.

As they continued to enjoy each other, until Rogue's concentration finally slipped and she got a flash of one of Remy's passed memories and felt his body stiffened. Rogue quickly broke away pushing him off her onto the living room floor.

"Sorry" she called down sheepishly

Gambit lay on his back, with his arms raised, rubbing his forehead, " Wow chere, you really know how to floor a guy"

"Oh Remy Ah'm sorry, Ah couldn't concentrated any more, ma power…"

"I wasn't talking about your powers hun" Remy said sitting up and looking her in the eyes "we just need some practise that's all"

And they did, until the rest on the mansion arrived back home in the early hours.

Rogue and Remy became inseparable in the weeks to follow, spending every minute of their free time together, or hanging with their friends as an official couple. Rogue could not remember a time in her life when she was this happy, every thing was going right for her, she had good friends, a safe home, control over her powers, and an amazing boyfriend. She smiled often to her self for no reason.

"What you grinning at?" Remy asked.

The two were lay under a huge oak tree on the mansion's grounds, it was an unbelievably hot day, so the place to sit and relax was in the shade.

"Nothing, just thinking" she replied, pulling Remy's arms around her tighter. He hugged her fiercely and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Thinking….?"

"Yeah, just about stuff, how happy Ah am with ya, an everythin"

"I'm glad your happy chere"

"Well it's what being in lov…." she stopped herself quickly, and flushed bright red. Thanking god she wasn't facing him. Rogue felt strongly for Remy, and she did love him but they haven't declared it yet to each other!

"What was that chere?" he asked suddenly aware and interested

"Oh nothing, Ah just….. Well it's just" she stuttered trying desperately to think of a reason or a lie to cover up her mistake.

"You love me?"

Rogue sighed, there was no way to backtrack now she would just have to tell Remy how she was feeling.

"Ah think Ah've fallen for you Remy" she whispered, "Well Ah know Ah have"

A smile Rogue could not see broke onto Gambits face, "me too chere"

She pulled her self free from his embrace and turned to look him in the face, " you mean…."

"That I love you." he said proudly

"I love you too" she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, at the same time grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry for any spelling mistake and stuff, i really wanted to get the chapter on. xxx

* * *

Rogue woke as a crack of sunlight shone through her bedroom window and danced on her face, at first she didn't recognise the weight next to her, than she remember it was Remy. He was laying on his back with his head to one side facing her, one of his arms was around her shoulders, the other lay across his bare chest. The sheet had fallen around his waist, so as gently as she could, trying not to wake him Rogue pulled the covers up to keep him warm. Once she had settled back into his embrace she looked at his peacefully sleeping face, and couldn't stop smiling. He was so perfect, his aurbun hair falling across her forehead and into his eyes. She lightly kissed him on the end of his nose.

"ehhm, too early" he groaned with out opening his eyes

Rogue did it again.

Remy slowly opened his eyes peered at her through sleepy eyes. She was smiling mischievously.

"Morning" she whispered, pulling the covers tightly around her sholders

"Morning" he smiled down at her, kissing her gently. They both lay there, comfortable and contented.

When they woke again the sun was shinning brightly into the room. Rogue gingery opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the side. 12:14pm.

"Shit, Ah'm late" she said throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed

"what?" he said groggily.

"Ah was meant to meet with the professor this morning, Ah think he wants another danger room session" she said throwing on her clothes.

"It's too early chere" He groaned back pulling the covers over his head.

"Ah know, you stay here, and Ah'll be back as soon as Ah can" she said walking over to the bed and pulling the covers back. Gambit sat up, letting the covers drop around him revealing his muscular chest, Rogue couldn't help but smile. He took hold of her waist and pulled he down on top of him. Then kissed her so passionate she lost her breath.

"see you soon" he said, releasing his hold

"Bye" she repiled airily, she took one last look over her shoulder before she left the room.

The sun light was shinning too brightly into her room and no matter how hard he tried Gambit could not get to sleep again. So he decided to get up take and shower and go down to the danger room too watch his Rogue at work.

"Ah'm so sorry proffessor, Ah was so tired from the last session Ah over slept" Rogue explained once she had got into the office. Hoping that he didn't read her mind or else he knew she was lying.

"Well you'll be glad to know that we're not doing any danger room today" said the proffesor "I want to talk to you about the labs"

Rogue heart stopped, the colour drained from her face. How did he know? She was panicking and the proffesor could see it.

"It's ok Rogue, we can take our time, and I'm not going to push you, but Hank and I feel that we need to understand what happened to you to understand your powers" he said kindly.

"It's not something I enjoy talking about" she said quietly

"I know, I can understand that but please could you try?"

Remy had a quick cold showered and got changed into his usual outfit, which consisted of dark jeans and black t shirt. He was feeling in an exceptionally happy mood as he headed down the grand stair case, he was going go and watch Rogue in the danger room.

"Remy?" Storm voice came up to meet him

"Morning Ro'" he said cheerful "your looking good today mon chere"

"Remy, it's Bella, she's here, and would like a word" Storm said very seriously.

Remy's good mood was gone in an instant, and dread set upon him.

"She's in the front room…. and Remy…." she tried to say something else but he wasn't listening, he ran down the last few steps, utterly ferocious with rage 'how dare she try and come back now' he screamed to him self, marching to the double door of the living room, he grabbed hold of the handles and wrenched the doors open.

She stood at the window, the afternoon sun lighting her up from behind like a angel. Her beautiful golden hair hung about her shoulders like a cape, her skin was a glowing and eyes sparkled at the joy of seeing him. She turned around fully to meet his fierce gaze, and that's when he saw her, really saw her.

"Well ain't you comin to say hi?" she said

"Bella?" he was speechless.

Rogue sat uncomfortably in the proffessor office. She took a few deep breaths before she began.

"Ah can't really remember ma parents, Ah must have been about 3 or 4 when Ah was dumped on an 'aunt' in Mississippi, who never really liked or paid much attention to me, Ah I left alone to do as Ah pleased" she smiled, but kept her eyes on her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Ah remember ma mom and dad would visit sometimes, but then disappear for months, eventually their visits got less and less, one day ma parents just stopped comin. So my aunt ended up stuck with me" Rouge stopped to gather her thoughts.

" Ah went to school, Ah liked it there, a break from the misery of home, an Ah did well, didn't get much praise from my aunt, but as long as Ah was out of her way she was fair to me"

"Ah was 15 when Ah first noticed my mutant powers. It was after prom, and me and ma date were outback, you know foolin around, Ah kissed him, Cody, and put him in a coma he never woke from"

She looked up at the proffessor, absolute heart brake in her beautiful eyes. He could nearly see her pain coming through them.

"That's when Ah knew about ma powers and Ah stopped touching people that night onwards" Rogue said as a tear ran down here cheek. Xavier passed over a box of tissues which she took to dry her eyes. "Ma aunt suddenly became interested in ma day and ma life, she would ask about school and question me about daily life, lookin back Ah should have seen something but ah didn't, ah was desperately unhappy. One night ah was in ma bed, when there was a knock at the door, I heard voices comin from the living room, one was ma aunts. Ma door opened and two men walked in. they told me to get dressed. ah was shouting my aunt, panicking but they grabbed me and carried me out side. Ah remember my aunt taking to a women who's face I couldn't see. She gave her money. They they put me in a van and drove away" a tear ran freely down her cheek as she rembered her painful past. The proffessor gave a minute to compose herself.

" The next thing ah remember was being in the cell, all bare and white and cold. They kept me in there for seven years, never seeing another person other than men in white labs coats, Ah never saw the sun or breathed in the fresh air, feel the rain, all the things most people take for granted. When Ah wasn't in ma cell I was being drugged, having operations, being tested." she said the last few words as if they left a foul taste in her mouth

"What sort of test?" the proffessor asked gently.

Rogue looked into his eyes "Like the danger room but without the pretend situations. Real attacks, real every thing, real pain and real hurt."

"Why what were they testing?"

"They never told me, because Ah was only their guinea pig. Ah guess they knew that when I absorbed someone Ah retained their energy or life force, I think they wanted to see if Ah absorbed another mutant would I keep their power too. Which of cause I did, and if Ah held on long enough would ah keep it forever. It's like Ah was a human sponge, which they could use to soak up all different powers and abilities, always making me stronger"

Rogue stopped talking, and began playing with her hands once more.

"Rogue, your not telling me something, please" proffessor saw she was holding something back.

" Ah can hardly remember the tests but Ah'm so scared they forced me to touch other mutant proffessor, what if Ah'm responsible for deaths, ah couldn't bare it" she said panicking "Ah'd be a murdered!"

"No your wrong. You had no knowledge of what they were forcing you to do. How can you be held responsible?" he said sternly

" Ah tell ma self that all the time but it don't help"

"Well you should listen to your self more, you have done nothing wrong. Do you understand?"

Rogue nodded her head slowly "Now if you where getting stronger how did they keep you restrained" he asked

"They had these injections Ah would get them all the time, it keep me weak and dizzy, confused. Ah could barely see straight most of the time" Xavier shook his head in disgust.

"Well what they didn't realise was that Ah was becoming stronger, when Ah was alone in my cell Ah found that Ah could us some of ma powers, even after the injections, it was only weak at the start but over the months and years they got stronger and stronger, they never found out because I kept it hidden until the night I broke out." she smiled at him weakly.

"and I'm glad you found the courage, I am only sorry you had to go through this all these years" he said gently, saddened. " but Rogue do you know who was heading this experiments?"

"No, Ah was drugged a lot of the time and only heard voices and saw the labs coats, there was a womens voice ah heard a lot of the time, but never actually saw her face."

They both we're silent lost in their own thoughts.

"Can ah ask you something?" she asked sheepishly

"Of course"

"How did you know to send the x men for me then, why not 7 years early"

"Well, as you know an physic I can pick up brain waves from other mutants that are close by, to hear them from further a field I have to use a machine called cerebro. When you broke free I was tunning cerebro making some atterations, when it picked up your thoughts and seeing as you were in some distress I thought it wise to send the team." he answered

"Well you saved my life" she said, tears rolling down her face. "thank you"

"you are more than welcome my dear" he said.

They talked some more about the past, the present and the further before Rogue finally left Xavier office utterly exhausted and all she wanted was Remy

Mean while on the grounds of the manson Bella and Gambit where sat on one of the many benches around the garden.

"How far gone are ya Bella?" asked Gambit, fearing the answer

"It's yours if that's what your askin Remy" she said holding her head a little higher in the air

"I didn't mean too….I'm shocked…I thought we were always you know…careful" Gambit struggled

"We we're Remy, but accidents happen" Bella said taking his hand. "When I left to visit my parents…. Well you know we have a turbulent relationship, and I needed to get away, I wasn't sure of us any more. When I arrive there at my parents, I found out that i pregnant'

"Why didn't you come back and tell me?" he shakily.

"I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you as soon as I found out, but I needed to clear my head, decide what I wanted to do."

"Oh my god, Bella, why the fuck didn't you let me know sooner, you've known for weeks, months!" he shouted

"Remy! For gods sake I thought you'd be happy" she shouted back.

"Happy? Happy? you leave after a huge argument and we've not spoken for months and you then spring this on me, you didn't even have the courtesy to ring me, write" he was shocked and the anger was covering a fear he was feeling, a fear for himself, but a bigger fear for Rogue, who would be dragged into this now.

"I don't know what to say to you, I'm sorry I really am, but it was hard you know. I have my pride and baby or no baby I wasn't coming crawling back to you so soon" she was beginning to get tearful.

"Bella some times you can be so selfish" he said running his fingers throught his hair.

"Well, you of all people know what I'm like" she shouted

Gambit rubbed his fore head in frustration. There was silence, he was shocked and needed time to think get his head together.

"So what happens now?" he asked carefully

"It's up to you, I can disappear, but if I do you never see this baby ,ever!" she warned him, gently rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I need to think" he said at last.

He got up and walked away leaving Bella looking very smug behind.

Rogue returned to her room to find Gambit gone, she smiled to her self, he had tided up and made the bed. Applying make up to her tear swollen face she went out in search of him. She found him a couple of hours later coming out from the garage, he looked terrible, pale and worry etched in her handsome features.

"Remy where the bloody hell have you been I been so worried" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him but he didn't return the affection. "what's wrong?" she said with concern. "hunny, you ok" she said worry in her shaking voice.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you" he said flatty

"Ok" Rogue replied. She didn't like this one bit.

He lead her back indside to garage to the lockers where they was a bench to sit down on. They sat down and he took her hand.

"Listen, erm, this is really hard for me ok, but I need you to understand." he falttered, his voices shaking "Bella came back to the mansion today and…"

Dread suddenly engulfed Rogue, she knew all about there history and knowing she was back and seeing Remy like this make her nearly sick with dread.

"She had news for me…..she's going to have a baby, my baby" he looked as all the colour left Rogues face. "and I…I'm sorry Rogue, but I need to try to make it work with Bella, for the babies sake, I know what it's like to have no family and I don't want my child to grow up without a dad." he was rambling now "I know it's a shock too you, it was to me at first……"

Rogue pulled her hands free quickly, and looked at him in shock. She didn't say a word.

"Rogue….."

"No, don't." she snapped, turning her face away "don't"

"Rogue, please, I do love you" he said softly to her trying again to reach for her hand.

"No, no you don't" she shouted "I can't believe this" she moved violently away from him.

"I know, neither can I but it's my baby" Gambit pleaded

Rogue jumped up, shaking violently, "How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Because I know Bella she wont lie to me, not about this" Gambit said.

"Well from what you've told me she capable of any thing" Rogue snapped back.

"I believe her" he replied quietly

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at Gambit, her arms crossed to protect herself from an invisible attack.

"So you and me then, that was nothing, just some thing to be thrown away as soon as a problem comes up or a problem comes back" she said fiercely running her fingers through her hair.

"No, you and me was the best thing ever to happen to me in a long time. I love you so much" he said honestly

"No Remy, you couldn't because if you did you'd find a way of seeing your baby and being with me" she shouted tears falling from her eyes "what sort of person do you think I am, do you really think that I wouldn't let you see your baby if you stayed with me!"

"No it's not like that, I need this baby to have a family.." he pleaded

"No gambit, you obviously still have feelings for Bella and having this kid gives you an excuse to get back with her, well Ah sure you'll both be very happy" tears rolling down her face "as a perfect little family" she turned quickly, desperate to get away, but before she left she turned and said

'I can't believe I was stupid enough to ever believe that I was worthy enough for some one to love me for me" and she left leaving Gambit on his own.

He hung his head, his heart was breaking and he didn't know if he could carry on. He loved Rogue so much and felt nothing for Bella, but he knew that he must be there for his child and if that meant sacrificing the most precious thing in his life, Rogue, then it was something he must do even though it killed him inside. He sat back down on the bench and for the first time in 10 years he cried.


	12. Chapter 12

oooh three chapters in two days, i'm on a roll.

can i just say thanks to roguenya, who always give me really nice reviews, you make me want to write the next straight away.

* * *

Rogue had been walking around in a daze ever since Gambit had ended their relationship. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything for too long, it had got so bad she had begun wearing her gloves around the mansion again, just in case. She was spending most of her time either locked away in her bedroom or doing rigorous training in the danger room. She couldn't sleep and didn't want to socialise with anyone even Betsy. She just didn't have to energy anymore. She hated going out of her bedroom because she was so scared of bumping in to Remy and Bella. Rogue had seen him many times since that day, every time he was with Bella, and what hurt the most was that they looked happy together. It physically hurt her too see them and that is why she stayed away from any of the places they many be and it made her feel like a prisoner again, too scared to be out of her room because every little thing inside the mansion reminded her of him. Most of all, it killed her not seeing him every day, so she was screwed either way, so that's why she spent most of her days in the danager room, taking all her anger and frustration out on the computer.

This was her tenth visit in seven days to the danger room and again she was giving the computer a pounding. From the observation room the proffessor and Betsy looked on.

"She doesn't sleep, she's not eating a whole meal, she hardly ever talks to me! I'm so worried professor" said Betsy watching Rogue down below

"So am I, but I don't know what we can do" he repiled rubbing his face with his hands, he looked tired and stressed

"If she's not down here she's locked up in her bedroom." Betsy was close to tears for her best friend

"We must talk to her" the proffesor said "We'll wait until she's finished"

Rogue completed her session and showered, as she reached to top of the stairs she met both Xavier and Besty looking at her with great concern.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Could we have a word Rogue?" the professor asked gently

"Sure" she replied shrugging her tired shoulders, "What's up?" she asked sitting down on the desk opposite them both.

Before the professor could take a breath Betsy jumped in "Rogue hunny, we're woried about you, your not eating, your in here every day, you hardly speak anymore. Please, your wearing your self down and I'm scared for you" she begged kneeing before Rogue holding her hands in her own.

Rogue looked down into Betsy's tear stained face. She loved Betsy so much and she had been a good friend to her here, she didn't want to see her upset.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah don't want to worry you, but you know why Ah'm like this, Ah can't seem to get over him Betsy" her voice broke and tears sprang into her eyes. Sensing it was a private moment the professor made a quick exit.

"I know hunny, I know, but you must. This is killing you" she said hugging Rogue closely.

Rogue let down her carefully errected barriers and buried her face onto Betsy's shoulder, sobbing her heart out.

Later that afternoon Rogue was sat out side with Betsy soaking up the last of the sun shine, it was nearly fall and so these afternoons of sunlight where precious. Rogue didn't want to come out side, she just wanted to hide away from the world, but after seeing the look of worry on her best friends face she decided to, for the time being, be an obedient friend. They walked down to the small river that ran around the far edges of the mansion, it was very peaceful listening to the water washing down steam.

"How you feeling?" Betsy asked softly

"You know" Rogue shrugged, not looking at Betsy

"You know you don't have to keep it to yourself, you can always talk too me" Betsy said taking hold of Rogue's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah know, you have been great Betsy, but Ah think it will take me a while too get over it. Seeing him doesn't help me any. May be a should just leave…"

"No!" Betsy interrupted quickly "you're leaving over my dead body miss. anyway if you go who will be my brides maid?"

"What?….me…….oh Betsy!" Rogue said excitedly. The grey clouds that have been in her eyes for the past few days lifted and they sparkled with happiness.

"That's if you want too"

"Of course Ah do!" she squealed with delight before hugging Betsy tightly.

"I'm glad your happy , ahh Rogue it will be the best day if you're with me, I'm so excited. I've picked out the best dress for you, ahhhhh" she screamed with delight and they both jumped around hugging each other. After awhile they had both calmed down a little and began talking about other girly stuff. Betsy made a decision not to talk about Gambit as Rogue was being the most talkative she had been in days. They had walked around the vast gardens before Betsy's had to leave to deal with one of her students who had been using his powers against the other pupils, some thing that was frowned upon at the school.

"Will you be ok here?" Betsy asked

"Betsy! Course Ah will, Ah'm not a child" she pulled a face "no go on, or that alex boy will get into more trouble" she said showing her friend away.

"I know! what a little shit he is, if I had my way he'd be on his way back home as we speak." she started to walk away from Rogue "I'll come to yours tonight with the dress designs we can go through them together, ok?"

"Yeah, see ya later" shouted Rogue as Betsy walked away

" Love ya" she called over her shoulder

"Love you too" she shouted back. She watched Betsy walk across the lawn and disapperar through the side door. Rogue walked over to a near by bench, the extra danger room sessions where taking there toll and she was being to get tired quickly. Sitting still she closed her eyes and raised her face towards the sun so it could warm her cheeks, she was trying to relax, forget about things for a while. It was peaceful apart from the children's voices that echoed around the place. But that's what you get when you live in a school she thought to her self. Being sat there with the happy noise of the children was not helping her mood, they were beginning to get irritating so she got up and walked down to the lake which was beautiful today, the bright sun reflecting off the gently lapping water, she sat down on the soft green grass by the side and watched the ducks swimming across the water. She closed her eyes and raised her head up towards the sun again, breathing deeply trying once again to relax.

"Rogue?"

Her head snapped around at the recognition of the voice. Her eyes met red on black and her stomach and heart turned over.

"Hi" he said apprehensively

Rogue jumped up from where she was sat and began to move away. Just seeing him again this close was hurting her physically and she just couldn't bare it.

"Rogue please" Gambit said pleadingly

She turned her back on him and started to quickly walk away

"I need to speak to you" he shouted running to catch up with her. He touched her arm gently and she swung around to meet him face to face.

"Well Gambit Ah have nothing to say to you" she sanpped pulling her arm violently away from him.

"Listen, please Rogue, I wont keep you long, please" he begged

Rogue looked at him, he was obsiouly in some sort of distress but did she care? Of course she did , she loved this man so much and yet at the same time she hated him with all her strength, she'd still died for him but she feared that if she was around him, near him, forever wanting, and thinking about him she would died because of him. She looked into those beautiful eyes and all the anger she felt just melted away all she wanted was to be held by him, but she knew that that would not happen again and that cut her too pieces.

"I need to tell you something before any one else does" Gambit said taking opportunity in her silence.

"I've asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes" he said simply, but with out the normal emotion of a new engaged man, he sound regretful. The news slowly sank in, then her chest started to tighten. 'so this is what it feels like' she thought to her self. 'to be hurt so badly, and can't repair this with my abilities.' She pulled away from Gambit's touch and looked at him hard in the eyes. She was trying so hard to fight away the tears, but some manage to escape and fallen gently down her cheek. She tore away her gaze and looked down at her feet, shoulders slumped and uttley rejected. It broke Gambit's heart to see her like this, and it was all his fault. He went to touch her arm again, but she quickly jumped back putting her hands out in front of her as if to defend off a vicious blow.

"Please Rogue, can we at least stay friends? I can't bare for you too hate me" Gambit pleaded

"I sorry, I can't do that" she said a little harshly

"Why Rogue?" his eyes looked full of sorrow at her words, he stretched out his arm to touch her shoulder but she backed away.

"Please, don't touch me" she said raising her head and looked him straight in the eyes, a single tear rolled down her perfect cheek, "your killing me" she whispered

Taking one last look at Gambit she turned around and walked as calmly as she could, back to the mansion.

"I know" Gambit replied to him self, as her watched her leave. Hating himself so much, and never loving her more.

As soon as she got into her room she began to pack. Tears where rolling down her face splashing onto her clothes. She couldn't think clearly all she wanted to do was get away from here as quickly as possible with out any one seeing her, even Betsy because she knew she would some how make her stay. She couldn't be around here not with Remy and Bella she thought she could handle it but she was wrong. She had wrote a quick note to Betsy and left it on the bed. Stuffing her bags with all the clothes she would need she put on her coats and walked over to her window. She couldn't chance walking down the staurs just incase some one stopped her. So she openned the windows and and climbed out jumping to the ground from four stores up, piece of cake with her new abilities, as soon as she hit the ground she was running as fast as the wind, literaty, out of the mansion gates and into the surrounding county.

"Rogue" Besty said knocking on her bed room door, there was no reply. "Rogue" she said again but this time a little louder. Besty had just come away from the main hall, and all every one was talking about was Remy's and Bella engagement. Betsy wanted to check on her friend to make sure she was ok.

She pushed open the door and peeped inside. Besty got a shock when she saw the mess she found in the room. Clothes where trrown about and draws where hanging out. The windows was wide open. She noticed a white piece of paper on the bed. Walking over she grabbed it.

_To besty,_

_I so sorry I'm leaving with out saying good bye, but I needed to get away as soon as I could, please don't hate me. If I had stayed I think I would have gone mad. I love him so much and I can not see him with some one else. I love you to my best friend and will see you again, at your wedding. I will be back trust me. I just need some space to think with out him clouding my mind. I'll see you soon. Try not the worry. _

_Love Rogue xxx_

Betsy slowly sat down on Rouge's empty bed, and while holding the letter, she cried for her heart broken friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The bright neon numbers 3:37am lit up Betsy Braddock's bedroom. She had been struggling to sleep all night, tossing and turning, not being able to find a comfortable position, either the pillow was too lumpy, the mattress too hard and the room was too hot. It didn't help that her mind wasn't wanting to rest tonight, it was too busy thinking of her friend Rouge, where she was, what she was doing, how she was coping? Betsy had begged the professor to send the x men out to find her and bring her home, but the professor felt it was better to leave Rogue to get some space and peace. Of course Betsy did not agree with this, and went out looking for her anyway but there was no sign at all of where she could be, in truth Betsy didn't know where to start and with the power Rogue had she could be anywhere by now. Xavier was adamant she would return, once she had over come her terrible loss, and gathered herself again. But that didn't ease Betsy's mind, there was something wrong, but she could not put her finger on it. A feeling like butterfly's in her stomach, a feeling you get when you remember you have to do something you really don't want to do, a nervous sickness deep down in her stomach.

She rolled over on to her side and sighed loudly, normally Angel would be lay there next too her and would wake up and sooth her back to a peaceful sleep, but tonight he was away from the mansion doing something for the professor, she missed he so much when he wasn't there with her, made her feel very lonely. When he was away in the past Besty would have got out of bed and gone to Rogues room, climbing into bed with her so they could talk through the night.

Betsy kicked off the heavy covers and got out of bed, grabbing her robe as she left her bedroom. The house was silent, not a sound, which was unusual. During the day it was full of laughter, noise, joy carefree voices, not surprising really as it was home for lots of children and adults. But at this time of night it was gloomy and lonely, Betsy didn't really like it like this and found it made her uneasy and slightly wary of the hidden corners and dark shadows. She carefully made her way down the long corridor not making a sound, even the old wooden floor boards didn't creek under her careful foot steps. She was heading down into the kitchen to get some thing hot to drink, hopeful it would bring on welcomed sleep when she heard a voice coming from the library, which was opposite the living room. She quickly and silently descended the last few steps and saw there was a slight gap in the door, one of the small table lamps dimly shone through it. Approaching the door she could hear a female voice inside, they were on the phone.

"I know but what else could I do?" she said sulking "baby, you asked me to come here to be a diversion, and I did that. Now I want to come home"

There was a pause while the person on the other end spoke

"Well it's not my fault you didn't find her first, she was good, and powerful. she could be anywhere with them by now and it will take you forever to find her!" she quietly fumed.

"But I got her out the mansion, she is on her own some where, I did what you asked!" she was whispering into the mouth piece but Betsy could clearly hear the tone of her voice, and it was not happy. "Do you really want me to have your baby in this shit hole, I want to have it with you in our home" she spat. "you can't make me stay here, I wont do it!" there was another long pause. Betsy moved even closer to the door, hearing every word clearly and she was shaking with anger, it took all her strength to keep from smashing the door to pieces and ripping the little bitch to shreds. But she had to listen to the end of the conversation so she hear all the proof.

"I'm fine and so is our baby, she's starting to kick. I wish you could be here to feel her" she said suddenly sweet. "yeah I know"

Another long paused followed.

"I miss you too baby,….. Love you too"

Betsy heard the receiver get placed back down, the anger suddenly engulfed her and she could not longer stay quite and hidden so she kicked open the door with such a force it swung back and hit the wall, probably leave a dent in the plaster. But she did not care, as she was intent on murder. Bella stood by the phone, tears in her pretty blue eyes, her head snapped up in shock as Betsy stormed in, the colour drained for her face in seconds, her mouth hung opened.

Betsy stood in the door way for a second trying desperately to control her violent hatred for the bitch stood in from of her.

"Betsy were you listening….. To my private….." Bella began shakily

"Don't even try, you piece of shit" She hissed through her teeth "how could you?"

"I haven't…" she began

" DON'T TRY TO DENY IT" she screamed, not caring who heard, in fact she wanted people to wake and hear. She advanced towards Bella, and looked like she was ready to put her hand round her neck and throttle the life from her.

"You can't prove anything" Bella hissed back,

"Who were you on the phone too" Betsy demanded to know, her tone as cold as ice

"None of you fucking business" she snapped. Yep that was the Bella Besty knew.

"Tell me you evil cow"

"Why it's too late for your friend now" she laughed

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I have done nothing, I didn't force her to leave, she did that her self"

"You're a lying bitch Bella, if you don't tell me who you we're on the phone too I'll…." They were almost face to face, each one holding their position.

"You'll what?" Bella snapped glaring at her "she was a freak and deserved to be locked up, again"

"arrghh you little slag" Betsy raised her arm ready to smack the witch across her face

"BETSY" shouted Storm from the door way

"Don't worry storm, I'll not hit her, I wouldn't do that to the poor mite inside this waste of space" Besty said looking Bella up and down in disgust

" What's going on?" asked the professor as he entered the room.

"Bella?" called Remy, pushing through the gathering crowd to be at his fiancée side. He stepped in between the two women, pulling Bella behind him, protecting her.

"How could you?" Betsy asked Remy, she sounded heart broken

"Do what Betsy!? I don't understand what's going on" Remy replied utterly confused by the situation.

"Betray Rogue the way you did. And what makes it worst, is you did it to be with the monster you're protecting now. When the only person you needed to protect is probably in real trouble somewhere, that's even if she's still alive!" her voice broken on the last few words.

"Besty, you must explain" said the professor from the doorway. Looking around the room everyone wore the same expression of bewilderment.

"This lying bitch, that Gambits is so gallantly protecting has just been having a secret midnight conversation with the father of her child"

Remy's forehead creased with confusion

"I'm sorry Remy but the kid aint yours, she been lying to you, and too us. Who ever she was talking too sent her back here so she could get Rogue out the house, and away from the protection of her family. God only knows what for, I think we'll have to ask her that one" an evil glint shone in Betsy eyes, probably from picturing Bella's demise.

"I don't understand….why would…..what……Bella?" Remy turned his back on Besty to look Bella in the face.

Everyone in the room turned and stare at her too.

Unsure of what to say or do, Bella did the only thing that she could think of, and that was to cry.

"Remy, baby I don't know why Betsy is saying these horrid things but none of it is true! This is your baby" Bella sobbed reaching out and holding onto the front of Remy's t-shirt. " why would I lie to you about such a big thing?"

"proffessor, read her mind, see if it's true" demanded Besty, unable to bare the lies coming from her mouth anymore.

"No, I wont let you, my mind is private" hissed Bella to Betsy, pure loathing in her eyes.

"Proffessor, please! It's Rogue, she's in trouble"

" I can't read Bella's mind without her permission Besty, it is not who I am. You know that" replied the proffessor sadly.

"I will though" said a voice from the crowd in the door way, the gathering people moved aside and let Jean through "Rogue is my friend too, and if this helps to find her or discover some truth then I'll do it, of course I'd much prefer Bella to give me her permission, after all she has nothing to hide?"

All eyes where back on Bella, who seemed torn between something, their eyes waiting of an answer either way.

"If she has nothing to hide then she'll allow Jean to read her mind!" said Betsy.

Remy was looking hard at Bella, he wanted to believe her so much, and wanted all this to be a big mistake. But the shadows of doubt where coming in fast. Why was Bella up so late? Why would Betsy lie about hearing her? And why was Bella hesitating giving Jean her permission if she didn't have anything to hide? The icy fingers of panic where beginning to take hold. 'what have I done?' he thought to himself 'where is Rogue?'

"Bella?" Remy asked scared, he felt he was now looking at a totally different person.

" No Remy I wont do it!, they have no business routing through my private thoughts, how dare they even think it" she eyes suddenly snapped to Remy's face "wait, you believe them?"

"If you just let Jean…." he began

"No, how could you?" she spat pulling herself away from Gambit suddenly. "I will not stand here and be called a liar! I'm going to bed and in the morning I'll be gone" she shouted as she stormed out of the room, the gathered students quickly moved out of her way before she ploughed them down.

"Hold on you….." Betsy began after her

"Betsy!" called the proffessor "leave her, we need to talk this through. Bella we will deal with later. And no jean you will not do anything thing with out permission you would only feel regret after"

Both Betsy and Jean sighed with disappointment, but nodded their heads in agreement.

"ok all you students back off to bed, x men stay here"

They all sat down on the sofa's in the living room apart from Remy who was silently standing by the window looking out across the gardens, this eyes seeing further into the blackness than most.

"Now Besty can you explained what it is that happen tonight?" the professor said calmly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I came down to the kitchen of something to drink. I heard her in the library on the phone. I listened to the conversation through the door, I know I know, sneaky but I don't care, never did like the bitch" she spat, while tears rolled down her cheeks "anyway she was on the phone and she said that she was sent here by someone as a diversion to get Rogue out the mansion and away from Remy and us. Then she said is wasn't her fault that they didn't get to her first!"

"Who?" Jean said shocked and clearly as upset as Betsy

"I don't know!" she said frustrated " she didn't say the name, but after that, she asked who ever it was if he wanted her to have his baby here? And she wanted to go home back to him!"

Remy's shoulders visibly slumped as Betsy said these words,. Every one knew Remy wanted a child and that he wanted to do the best for it, even if that meant sacrificing the love of his life, which him did. Everyone could also see he wasn't happy with Bella, they all watched him greave privately of the lost of rogue, even though he never admitted it and put on a happy front.

"I'm sorry Remy" said Jean whispered. He just shrugged in reply, not turning around to face them.

"Professor, does this mean someone has Rogue?" Cyclops asked cautiously, putting his arm around Jean.

"I fear it might" Xavier said darkly. Storm, jean and Betsy all began sobbing for their friend.

Remy still didn't turn around, he didn't want the team so see the shame, disgust or hatred he felt for himself written clearly there in his face, he also didn't want them to see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Well what do we know?" Cyclops asked, he was always the first one to jump into action "if we can figure out who took her, we can find her"

Seconds later the door flew open and Angel strode in, "Sorry I've just got back, Betsy?" he said putting his arms out for her, she swiftly got up from her chair and ran to him, crying into his shoulder as he soothed her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Well I think it may be time to let you know what I know about Rogue, I know she would understand me telling you this if she knew what was to happen"

The teams attention turned to the proffessor. Rogue was always a mystery to them, she had a very secret passed and she didn't care to share. But they all understood and never pushed her to explain her amazing powers, they took her for her and always would. But the prospect of knowing a bit more about their friend interested them, they were only human.

"A couple of weeks back I had some information from a friend of mine in new york, he had some information for me that I asked him to get many months ago when Rogue first came to us. You see, Rogue is a mystery to me, she has incredible power for such a young person, more power then any other mutant that I have ever known. She never really wanted to share her past with any one because she was so ashamed I don't think she even told you Remy?" he looked over and remy shook his head slowly.

"My friend came back to me just after Rogue finally told me about her passed, but by then things had changed with Rogue and I didn't feel it was necessary to inform her of the information I had, she had too much on her young mind already". every one knew this was reference to Remy breaking up with her to be with Bella but no one said a word.

Remy felt the shame of the professors words just the same, and knew the others blamed him too for this situation. How could you hurt some one he loved as much as he had loved Rogue. She must have been in so much pain and it was all because of him. He had been so stupid ever to think he could just marry Bella and forget all about her. He'd make it up too her when he got her back safe.

"Rogue was an exsperiment for the US military, she was taken prisioner by them when she was 16 and she been experimented on since then." every one around the room gasped . "you see, as you all know a mutant has one different dna strand than a normal human, however the experiments changed many of Rogues dna so she mutated over and over again, and as a result gained more powers. Her original mutant ability was too absorb energy and powers. So the first experiment was to make her absorb a healing mutation so it was possible too operate on her because, any other person they would have died over and over again."

Remy let out a groan that was stuck inside his throat, he knew Rogue's past wouldn't be roses but hearing it like this managed to stir such hatred inside him for the people who did it all to her.

" I have been trying to keep her safe inside the mansion, but after she left I was foolish enough too think what she had learnt from her time here would have been enough to protect her in the out side world, but I was wrong. You see she is very valuable to them as she could prove to be a very powerful weapon." the proffessor said blunty

"Weapon?" said storm

"Yes, to hurt people, and enernies"

"But Rogue wouldn't hurt anyone" shouted Remy.

"I know, but these people have ways and means, they managed to null her incredible powers with their technology so mind control wouldn't be a problem."

"So we must find her then" Remy said turning around to look at them all "before they hurt her more"

"and I agree, I'll have to go to cerebo and use it try to locate her, she could be miles away from here, and they could be blocking any sort of psychic waves, but I will try" said the professer solemly.

"Ok, well I'll get the cars ready" said Remy already rushing towards the door.

" Remy it could take while" called the professor

" I know but I have to keep busy, if you've not got anything before sun rise, I'll go out anyway, I cant sit here doing nothing anymore!"

Once he was in the main hall way Remy saw Bella standing in front of the doors with her arms crossed in front of her, a very angry look on her face.

"I wont let you go Remy, she's nothing to do with you now" Bella said, standing her ground in front of the doors. "I didn't mean to hurt you but I still really love you, and if you get involved in this they will kill you"

"Who Bella? The father of you child or the people who have been torturing Rogue for years?" he shouted

"Both Remy!"

"Now listen" he said taking hold of Bella's arm and pulling her close "you need to tell me what's going on Bella, who has Rogue!?"

"I don't know! Remy your hurting me!"

"Who has her?!" he shouted

"I DON'T KNOW! Someone picked her up a couple of days ago, I don't know who or why or where she going"

"Who we're you on the phone to Bella?"

"no one!" Bella pleaded

"I've been patient with you Bella, most men would not take to being lied to as well, but if you don't tell me who was planning to kidnap her I will make sure your life is miserable"

"Magneto, that's who I talking too, he's the babies father." Bella said dejected "he wanted Rogue to be part of the brotherhood. But things didn't go to plan. I'm sorry Remy, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did but it's better just to stay out of things"

"I can't, I love her, more then I ever loved you" he hissed pushing passed her to the doors

"No Remy, I wont let you" she shouted. Remy turned to her and said "once Rogue is back home with me and I have begged for her forgivness, I will ask her to marry me and I will want to marry her and not just feel obliged too because of a baby, but because I love her more then anything in this world. But if any thing happens to her I'll hold you personal responsible and so will the rest of the team?" he said quietly inches in from of her face. "now stop wasting my time you evil bitch" he pulled away from her and opened the main doors, ran down the steps and towards the garages


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it has taken so long to do another chapter. I'm trying my best to get it finished but not to rush the ending. I just wanted to say thank you to every one that reviews my chapters i really think it's lovely.

* * *

Rogue began to stir, she knew she was conscious but did not have the energy to open her heavy eye lids, so she just lay there, against a cold hard surface, struggling to catch her breath. She knew she shouldn't be just laying here, she could understand that she was probably in serious trouble but she just did not have the energy to care, all her wanted right now was to fall back into the deep dreamless sleep she had just woken from. But that was proving impossible as the pounding inside her head was getting stronger and sharper with every second. Rogue tried to take a couple of deeper breaths as she felt like she was choking or being choked, but nothing helped, in fact she was feeling worst with every second. With the little energy she could muster from deep within, she managed to raise her aching right arm slowly up too her neck where she felt a metal collar fasten tightly. Pathetically she tried tugging at it but she was too week and her arm flopped uselessly back to her side. Rogue's left arm was broken she was sure of it, the pain was intense, her ribs too where damaged some how. Infact she was in horrific pain all over her poor body, she wimpered as the darkness took hold of her again, and she was thankful.

The next time Rogue woke, she managed to open her tired eyes, but immediately closing them as the bright florescent lighting strip burnt her eyes, once the stinging had subsided Rogue began to open them little by little, bit by bit, getting use to the brightness of the room until she was able to look at the ceiling above her, which was very much like the infirmary back at the mansion, the memory of which hurt, so she concentrated on the white plastic tiles with large strip light over head, running the length of the ceiling, if she listened she could hear them faintly buzzing around her. Rogue turned her aching head to her right attempting to make out the room she was in, She realised that she wasn't on a hard floor, but a hard mattress on a very low bed in a white clinical room, no furniture, no colour, no natural light, and no warmth, but the thing that stuck her the most was the fact that there was no visible door. She knew this place, she had been here before, or somewhere very much like it.

"shit" she whispered, utterly devastated.

"I have managed to get a location on Rogue and it's as I feared she has been taken to an underground labourites used by the government. It's situated just out side of Glendale" the professor voice was calm and collected as he delivered this news to the awaiting team. "Now, we don't know any thing about these people so I would beg of caution, and be alert for any thing. You'll find Rogue at the deepest part of the facility, but I fear I can not make a connection with her, and I'm afraid she is in great danger so you must hurry"

"Professor how do you know where she is?" asked Scott

"I have a person working in the government top secret offices that sympathise to the mutant cause, they feel what is being done to Rogue is wrong and have offered this information to help"

"Can you trust them?" asked Storm wary

" Yes, I am positive we can" the professor reassured them

" Well what are we waiting for!" snapped Remy from the back of the war room "lets go!"

"Ok people, you've heard the Professor lets go get Rogue back" said Scott

Rogue was conscious again, but this time she did not want to open her eyes, because she feared what she might see surrounding her. She was in pain, her arms burning, like red hot pokers where being ran up and down them over and over again. She could sense the people around her, she could faintly hear their muffed voices, but still she didn't open her eyes.

"Ok, that is the last one. All we can do now is sit and wait for the results, bandage up her arms will one of you, we don't want her bleeding to death on us now" said one of the voices, slight amusement in his tone. "then get her back into the observation room"

"Do we need the collar again Sir?"

"No, she'll be pretty weak anyway and we need her powers to absorb the new strands" the first man replied.

Rogue could feel the movement, underneath her as she was moved into another room. The pain was getting worst, the heat had slowly moved up her arms and into her chest, burning her from the inside, it took all her effort and concentration not to cry out in agony.

Rogue was left all alone in a dark room while she endured the torture. For days she suffered in silence, never making a sound, never letting her captives know that she was in agony because she was stronger than them, stronger than this!

"Rogue?" said a voice so soft and sweet "Rogue, stay with me baby, we're coming"

"Remy" she whispered, "where are you?" Rogue opened her eyes, hoping to God Remy would be in room but he wasn't, she was still alone and still in the white room. She was curled up against the cold hard wall, trying desperately to get something cool against her burning skin. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she thought about the situation she had found her self in yet again. 'why did ah leave, ah was safe!' she cried to her self. For the past few days she had thought about Remy, imaging him here with her in this room, watching over her and keeping her safe. It helped her take her mind off all the pain and hurt that she was going through and she'd give anything to have him here. But then Rogue's sceptical mind kicked in, the side of her brain that talked sense. He dumped you, and now he was with his soon to be wife and child, there was no place for Rogue in his life anymore, so maybe she was better off here, alone, away from people so she could suffer on her own. She had always thought of the Xavier Mansion as her home, but it was too good to be true. No one could be as lucky as her, to find lovely friends and supportive boyfriend, a great teacher and a happy life all in one place. She should have known she was not good enough for it, and would be taken from her some day. She was a freak, the things she could do, the power she had was not normal even for a mutant. Maybe she didn't deserve a normal life, maybe this was it.

Rogue closed her eyes as tight as she could to block out the harsh light, but also trying to stem the flow of tears. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, maybe she could find the strength if she had something else to live for but she didn't, not any more. She wanted to die more than anything else.

" From the data we have collected it is very bad news" Doctor Evans said seriously to Carol Danvers in the medical office next door to Rogues cell. "It looks like all the DNA strands that X has been subjected to over the past few years have been rejected completely by her body"

"What does that mean?" Carol snapped

"It means… well if she was a computer, the last course of Strands we gave her has wiped her hard drive, leaving her at the factory settings" he stammered. Dr Evans was afraid of Ms Danvers, as she was a very powerful person in the US military. She raised a perfectly shaped eye brow in reply.

"Subject X is losing her powers. But she is retaining her original absorption ability"

Ms Danvers ran her hand across her tired perfect face "It is not a total waste, we can start again from fresh" she paused for a second "get it ready for surgery, we'll start with the self healing strand like before"

"But Ms Danvers, to begin giving her surgery of any kind could prove very dangerous for her, maybe if we waited…."

"No!" she snapped " We have two weeks until my boss starts expecting a fully working weapon and heads will roll if he does not get what he asks for, do you understand me?" She was inches away from Evan's face, her expensive perfume filling his head.

"Yes Ma'ma" the Dr replied, quickly exiting the office to begin getting ready for the surgery. What else could he do?

The government facility entrance was deep in the center of Glendale forest, hidden away by hundreds of dense trees and foliage. The perimeter was surrounded by high electrical fences and sharp barbed wire, but was no deterrent for the x men, who once the fence had been blown apart by one of Gambits charged cards, walked carefully over the sparking remains. In the center of the complex was a tiny crumbling building, from the out side it looked like nothing, an old derelict shell, but they knew it was the entrance to the under ground labs.

"Right through there team" Scott pointed out small building.

"Holt, your under arrest" came a shout from behind them. The team turned around to see about 20 armed military personal stood pointing their guns at then.

"Ah, the fun part" said Wolverine, his sharp claws appearing from in between his knuckles. "it hardly seems fair" he turned to smile at the rest of the team, "lets finishes these and get Rogue" he said before slashing the chest of two soliders.

Rogue could feel a presence in the room, she was no longer alone. As fast as she could manage she pulled her self up off the floor, staggering to her feet, using the wall for support. She had decided in the last couple of days that if they were to come for her again she'd put up one hell of a flight!

"Sweet heart you look rough, here let me help you" said a cold female voice. She bent down and grabbed Rogue under her arm pulling her upright her feet just slightly touching the floor. Rogue let out a cry. "Yes that'll be your broken ribs or may be your broken arm, I don't know. But you did have to be punished for running away" she held Rogue tightly by one arm breathing into her face. "And if you think you'll just heal your self, no harm done then your wrong. That collar around your pathetic neck will prevent you from using you powers, oh wait… no, no sorry I am mistaken. You no longer require the collar my dear, you see you no longer have any of those abilities, what a shame, you'll have to heal like a normal person now and not like the freek you are" She grabbed hold of the metal collar and pulled it loose.

She let go of Rogues arm and she quickly dropped to the floor, letting out another small scream as the pain racked her whole body. She was breathing hard and fast trying to get enough oxygen to her dizzy head but this was hurting her so intensely. Using her fingers she pulled her exhausted body slowly across the glossy floor, like a wounded animal she craved the protection of something against her back. She managed to get to cell wall and lent against it's cool surface before loosing conscious again.

Three hours later when she opened her eyes she could see more clearly, and she was alone. The pain hit her straight away, why couldn't she stay a sleep then at least she would not feel this. She tried to stand but the emense pain from her broken bones was too much to bear so she just sat there tears rolling down her cheeks. The room was silent apart from Rogues cries of pain and her weeping. She looked around in despair no windows to escape from, and four solid wall surrounding her. And she didn't even have her powers, she was lost, and alone. "Oh Remy" she whispered "please find me"

At that moment a door in the wall opened and in walked a very tall, Strikingly beautiful women, long blonde hair pinned tightly to the back of her head, she was dressed in white overalls.

"I see your awake again" she said dropping a small tray of food onto the floor "you'd better eat, don't want you dying on us, not after all the effort we put into your creation, Plus we could do with your strength building up for the surgery the afternoon"

Rogue could feel her anger rising, 'creation' 'surgery' she was a person for gods sake how dare they!

"Who are you, you have no rights over me, you can't keep me here, it's illegal." she managed to wisper, using the little amount of energy she had left

"Hunny, no one cares for you so no one will notice you are gone, we can do what the hell we like" she smiled nicely, like there where discussing the weather!

"My friends…… they will" Rogue croaked

"your friends will not even be looking for you. You made it very clear you wanted to be left alone" she smiled at her, coldly.

"No…They will" Rogue couldn't manage to complete the sentence, she felt sick with dread and she was scared.

"Don't hold your breath sweets"

"Why me?" Rogue whispered, trying to hold back the tears pricking her eyes

"Awww Hunny don't take it personally, I'm very much like you too but I'm used for my strength, but you, your powers are endless" Carol said, like she was talking to a small child. She pulled up the top of her tight cotton pants and bent down to face Rogue on her level "your parents gave me the permission to use you. They knew what you we're from an early age, so they dumped you on your aunt. Once you powers had developed that's when she called us to come and collected you to start work, you see you are very valuable to us, we have never met another mutant that could hold on to DNA stands like you. Hell if I could absorb powers, I'd gladly put myself forward for these test, the power you will have!"

They looked each other in the eye, Rogue looked back in despair, hurt and anger at what she had heard. How dared they treat her like some lab rat, all just because she was born a bit different.

Carol stood up "your are our greatest weapon, that is once we have you back to your former power and strength and give you a bit more discipline. Can't have you running off again, you caused us a great deal of trouble and I'll not……"

The concealed door slid open and another person in a white coat walked in. this time it was a man, looking hashed and slightly worried.

"Ms Danvers, we have a serious situation!" he stumbled over his words "the compound has been breached"

"what!! She screeched spinning around on her heel to face the trembling man "tell me you are joking Evan!"

"I'm sorry Madame but it looks like they have breeched all security and are currently in the floors above, they'll be here soon, we need to leave. I have already started excavating and destroying the evidence" he was sweating with nerves, and could not look into Carol Danver furious face.

This was her time to act, if she didn't do anything, she'll be carted off never to be seem again. Rogue just knew it was the X men upstairs, maybe Gambit was with them come to take her home. The feeling of joy and excitement that gave her the strength to push forward from the wall and grab hold of Danvers leg just under her pants around her ankle.

She gasped as the energy followed from Carol to herself, so quickly, like her body had been starving and was trying to take as much as possible. Danvers let out a startled screen or pain and confusion. Dr Evan ran from the room leaving her behind with Rogue.

Rogue could feel her strength returning to her, it was time to let go of Carol but for some reason she could not do it, her hand would not realise it's grip. Panic filled her, if she did not let go, Carol would be dead.

She couldn't do it, she was killing her and there was nothing she could do about it. I dark fog began to creep over her eyes, blocking out all sounds then it took her vision and she fainted on the cold floor.

The facility was full of smoke and breathing was becoming difficult. The fighting had been intense but so far all the team has accounted for.

"Right split up, the Proffessor said she'll be down here on this level somewhere" said Scott.

The team split up and searched the many halls and passage ways.

Remy was running along a narrow corridor, all white. Each door he passed on the way he kicked open, but found nothing inside. His fustration was growing, he knew his time, Rogues time was running out. "Any luck yet" he shouted over the radio all replies came back as negitive.

After ten minutes of searching every room, he was beginning to lose hope. He reached the end of another corridor that looked just the say as all the rest, putting his hand on the handle he went to open it. It was locked, hope sprang into his heart. "please" he took out a card from his pocket and charged it up too the max, stepping out the way of the blast he threw it at the steel door. The explosion was tremendous, but it worked, it had blown the door clean off it's hinges. The thick black smoke filled the room so he could barely see a thing, finally when it parted he saw Rogue. She was lay on her front in the center of the room her arm out stretched holding onto a very still looking women with blonde hair dressed in a lab coat. She looked dead. A cry escape his lips as he ran over to her side. "Rogue, Rogue, I'm here sugar, please wake up for me" he slowly touched her ice cold face and throat with his gloved hand, he felt for a pluse. "oh thank god" he breathed out a sigh of relief, there was a tiny piece of life left in her. "hold on, I'm going to save you" He lifted her up it to his strong arms and as gently as he could carried her out of the room

"Scott I've found her, she's in a bad way, I'll meet you at the cars but hurry"


	15. Chapter 15

I'm nearly to the end now, just a couple more chapters to go. I have tried to get Rogue back to how she was in the comics, confident, fiesty, strong. I like her like that. so let me know what you all think again, i like reviews! (nice ones :) )

* * *

"Rogue" a soft voice gently whispered in her ear "Rogue Hunny, you in there?"

She could hear the whisper and wanted desperately to reply, she recognised it from somewhere, and they sounded distressed, but Rogue couldn't quite grasp the right words in her hectic mind to form an answer. There was too much confusion, jumbled thoughts, memories, feelings and knowledge, it was all proving difficult to control and handle, causing her concentration to be over all the place.

"Rogue, I know you can hear me, the Proffessor says you can, I just wanted to tell you that you're safe" the soft voice cracked a little at the end as a lump formed in their throat " we just need you to wake up and tell us what's wrong, and we'll fix it, ok?"

Rogue could feel cool hands brush gently across her forehead combing away her fringe, they were trembling.

"She will be fine Betsy, try not to worry too much" said a male voice, a lot calmer and she found it soothing, for a second her jumbled thoughts seemed to make sense.

"I'm hoping so Proffessor"

"You go and get something to eat, I'll stay here and try again to bring Rogue back"

"Ok Proffessor, if you need me I'll not be far" replied Betsy, reluctant to leave

"If you see Gambit...."

Remy! Rogues mind knew that name

"…. could you let him know of the progress, he's been asking about Rogue since she arrived"

"I don't see why he should even…." Betsy began, crossing her arms across her chest

"Betsy, please. He had his reasons and you know how sorry he is"

Remy's worried?

"OK, Ok" she sighed "remember call me as soon as…well… if anything changes"

Rogue listened to the heels march around the steel floor, heard the infirmary door slide open and the foot steps disappeared.

"Ok Rogue, where do we start?" began the proffessor.

Rogues mind was under some sort of control by the time Xavier had finished building boundaries between Rogues conscience and unconscious. There were still fragments of conversations Rogue had never had, or memories she had never made, feelings she had never felt replaying in her head, which she found all a little bit disturbing. Rogue was sat up on the hard infirmary bed, her legs dangling over the edge, she gripped the edge of the bed with her good arm. Her head was hung down, the mass of red curls blocking her face from view, the Proffessor sat in his chair in front of her, looking concerned.

"Do you want me to shout Betsy?" he asked

"No" she replied shortly, not meaning to sound rude "My mind, it's all over"

"You have never absorbed everything before" the Proffessor noted uncomfortably, Rogue's emerald eyes flashed to his face.

"Ya right, Ah've never killed anyone before either" she snapped

"I am sorry Rogue I did not mean to bring the subject…"

"It's fine. Ah'll just have to deal with it" she said as she lowered her eyes back to the floor

There was an awkward pause

" You know it was not your fault, Carol Danvers should not have done what she did"

" Yeah, but did she deserve to die?" Rogue said so quietly, Xavier didn't't know if she was speaking to him or her self.

"No, but it happened, you have told me already you tried to pull away, but you could not. I think murder is the intention to kill, the desired to end a life. You had neither of these, it was an accident and you should not blame your self"

"Umm" Rogue replied, not really listening to Xavier anymore "I need air. What time is it?"

"About 3:25 in the morning, but surely you would be better…."

"No. I'm going for a walk" Rogue, kicked herself from the bed onto the floor, and began walking barefoot to the door " If Ya don't mind Ah'd like to speak to you once ma heads clear. Normal after Ah'd absorbed someone it's ok, but this time..Ah'm not too sure"

"Take your time Rogue" he said kindly

" Thanks proffessor, Ah appreciate what ya've done"

Rogue turned and left him sat in the infirmary, she headed out the mansion using the back stair case up into the ground floor and along the side entrance. It was 3 in the morning but she didn't fancy meeting anyone, she shuddered at the thought.

The morning felt fresh and should feel cool, but even though Rogue only wore a fine black top and was bare foot she felt no chill, nothing at all. She mused over this as she walked along the gravel drive way. Gravel? With no shoes on? Yet it did not hurt. Rogue shook her head. This had happened before, once she absorbs some ones energy, she takes their powers for a while. But this time it all felt different. She felt empty, like she had been holding onto something, maybe an emotion, and no longer had it, in fact it felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders, off her mind and something darker had taken it's place.

Her feet sank into the wet grass, mud sliding in between her toes, it felt good. She could not remember the last time she had done this, maybe it was when she was a child living with her Aunt all those years ago, before all this had happened. There was a full moon tonight, it glowed brightly in the night sky, illumining the vast mansion grounds as she walked across the lawns, going no where but being drawn to the oak tree, her favourite place in the whole mansion. Rogue had not walked this far in a while and was causing her to breath heavier than normal, which in turn was causing her cracked rib to ache, the torment for the past weeks must have taken it out of her, she should have healed by now….

" _You no longer require the collar my dear, you see you no longer have any of those abilities, what a shame, you'll have to heal like a normal person now and not like the freak you are"_

The memory hit her like a train, shocking her to the core causing Rogue to collapse onto her knees, her left arm stopped her just before she ate dirt. She was out of breath, panic gripped her tight.

"Oh God" She whimpered. That was it, that was the difference she felt. She no longer had her powers now. Her mind had pertected it's self from the painful memories of what happen to her in the labs, but little bits had been coming back to her since she had been back in the mansion, this memory was vivid and very clear. Rogue didn't know if losing her powers was a good thing or bad. She had never even considered being powerless before, oh course it was a dream to be able to touch someone with sucking the life from them if she didn't concentrate, but her other powers where always useful. But if she no longer had her powers, would she be treated like a normal person instead of some super freak. She didn't know which on was the lesser evil, 'oh dam'

As Rogues panic slowly receded, she began to think a little clearly. 'test something' she told her self.

Dragging her self up on to her unsteady feet she stumbled towards the edge of the lake, as she came closer she could see the ground security lights dancing off it's still water, it was eerie and quite.

"Ok" she said out loud, breathing in deeply. She slowly raised her arms and concentrated real hard on making the water form a small cyclone, something she had done a thousand times and was easy.

Nothing

She shook her head once again, trying to clear it even more, concentrating even harder, she tried again.

Nothing

So she tried something different "wind!" she commanded. Nope not even a slight breeze

She locked her eyes on the beloved old oak tree, raised her arm once again. This time she concentrated on pulling it from the ground. But again nothing happened.

Rogue didn't know if to cry with a sense of loss or laugh out loud with joy. She no longer had her powers! But wait, she did. She had killed Carol because she had absorbed her, so she still must have her first ability, she was still cursed with not being able to touch.

_Fly_

Rogue whipped around to face the person she had just heard, but there was no one there. She listened carefully for the signs of someone being near. But the grounds where a quite as a grave yard.

_Fly_

There it was again but this time Rogue knew it came from inside her, deep inside her subconscious mind. Was it Carol? Rogue shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to think of the women, let alone start to think she was now residing in her head. But could she Fly? No, she would not try, not yet, not with out the proffessor close by to aid her if needed, if she cracked.

'what a mess' Rogue said out loud, raking her hands through her tangled hair. She's lost her powers, broke her right arm and cracked a rib, lost the love of her life, she didn't have any where she could go, no one to turn too, apart from Betsy, she had a voice inside her head she was scared stiff off, she had new powers she didn't want to know about let alone use. But the biggest of all those problems, the one that made the others pale in comparison, was the sickening fact she had taken a life. Fine it may not have been the nicest life, but it is still other person. And for as long as Rogue renamed alive, she didn't think she'd get over it or forgive herself.

wiriness suddenly engulfed her, she wanted to go to bed, and not the uncomfortable infirmary bed, hers, in her room.

The mansion was deserted and she walked through the lonely halls to her room. As she reached the familiar square landing and looked at the bedroom doors surrounding her, Betsy's Peters and Gambits. Betsy's door was half open which made her think she was in with Warren tonight, but she still stuck her head around to check, yep her bed as empty. A suddened feeling of jealousy? Loss? Weighted down upon her heart, she missed her best friend, and could not wait to see her later today. She moved towards her door and placed her hand on the knob getting ready to turn it but she stopped, she could feel Gambit. She knew he was in his room, just on the other side of the door. It wasn't a mutant ability that caused her to know this, it was the fact she had given half of her soul to him, even if he reject her love he still hung on to it, he always would. She closed her eyes shut tight, and sighed. She needed to get over him and soon, if she was to stay here now she would have to get strong, and try to be happy for Gambit and Bella. 'Ah tried' as voice within whispered

"Well try fucking harder" she scolded her self.

"Rogue?"

Oh god, that voice. She couldn't look around, she didn't want to deal with this right now. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Rogue, I didn't know you were awake…..didn't know they'd let you out yet…..how are you?" Remy's voice cut her deeply

"Ah'm fine Gambit, just need some time, sleep." she said trying to sound emotionless

"Ok, well…..Rogue when you're up to it, I need to talk with you I've.."

"When Ah'm ready, Ah aint right now ok?" she turned the handle and began to walk into her room

"I still love you Chere" Remy said, pained laced his words

Rogues head dropped even lower, she walked through the door and began closing it behind her, before she disappeared from his sight Remy just about caught the word.

"Don't"

The morning sun light broke through a small gap in Rogue curtains, falling onto her face and waking her slowly from the deep sleep. She had slept with the window open and could hear the morning chorus brightly filling the room, causing her to smile widely. This was the first time in a while that she had woken up feeling contented and at peace. That was until so started to think about earlier this morning. At the thought of Gambit that her stomach fell and that feeling of contentment disappeared with the gentle breeze coming from the window. Rogue now felt nervous, so nervous it made her stomach ache, to soon she would have to face the outside world, see people she had not seen since her sudden departure a few weeks ago. A loud noise grumbled from beneath the covers, reminding rogue she had not eaten of days. That time for facing her friends was fast approaching she could not hide away in her room for ever.

Rogue showered as quick as possible, securing a fluffy white bath robe around her she dashed from the bath room back to her bedroom as fast as possible, not wanting to chance dumping into Pete or Betsy yet. Once she was safety inside with the lock done on her door she walked towards the dressing table mirror. Rogue dropped the towel and was shocked by what she found. She had lost weight, too much weight, her collar bone as stabbing through her delicate almost transparent skin, so was her pelvis and ribs. Black and blue bruises covered most of her skin, and needled and puncher marks scarred the rest. Amongst the horrific black and blue there was also slightly yellow marks, healing marks, which caused Rogue to smile. She was healing and there was the proof, it may take longer than it had in the past but it was possible. The weight would come back soon as well, probably after a few of Wolverines home cooked meals. What was important now was to hide the damage from the others, so she pretend the last few weeks was one horrific nightmare.

Rogue through on her fluffy pink robe and started to dry her hair, it was so long now it brushed the top of her bottom, ticking her back. It was still thick, curly and red, a colour she had loved all her life, she had never wanted to dye her hair or change it in anyway, even the white hair that framed her face, it was different, unusual and she loved it. Soon when she had the good food, and home cooking inside her it would be as glossy as a new penny. Rogue carefully applied her makeup, putting it on thicker than she normally would, but it was only to hide the dark lines and brighten her dull skin colour. She found her self taking her time, savouring the normality of these simple things that made a women feel like a women. She had missed the comfort of washed hair, brushed teeth, a nice smell. Simple things that were denied from her in the time spent in the government labs. Shuddering at the memory she stood and walk to her closet. Nothing inside had been touched, there was some items missing, things she had packed when she had left. But her dark blue jeans where still there and one of her favourite cashmere polo neck jumpers, emerald green of course, to cover her exposed arms and throat, she added a pair of gloves, a necklace of golden beads and gold ballet pumps, and was ready to face the world.

They were all in the kitchen, she could hear the noise from out side. The usual chatter of the younger students, the laughter that was normal every day in this mansion. She could hear Storm telling one of the children off for leaving the milk out, Wolverine saying 'mind the stove kid' which made her smile. It sounded like an average day in the Xavier institute and she had missed it all so much.

" Don't drink all the juice Kurt, save some for the rest of us"

Betsy. The sound of her English accent drowned out the rest of the voices, Rogues heart suddenly ached with the loss she had suffered. Betsy was the best friend she had ever had, and Rogue had left her with only a note of good bye. If only she had stayed and spoken to her before she had gone, maybe none of this would have happened. Rogue sighed, now or never. Placing a gloved hand on the kitchen door she pushed it open.


End file.
